Je n'en veux pas
by EliH
Summary: HPDM PWP, MPREG(?) Un rêve... très réaliste. Un rêve... humiliant. Un rêve... qu'il voudrait refaire. Mais... si ce n'était pas un rêve? Mais la réalité?"
1. Et si c'était toi

**Alors, c'est une fiction, très courte, en plusieurs chapitres, avec que des PWP. une histoire derrière quand même s'il vous plaît. Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas remarqué, c'est du HPDM. Il me semble avoir mis le nom des persos principaux. Donc homophobes, VADE RETRO!**

**et c'est toujours à J.K Rowling, je ne peux rien faire contre elle**

**J'avais envie d'élargir mon champs d'écriture et je m'entraîne donc à ça. Je voulais mettre un enfant, et finalement, je vais l'avoir :p**

**donc voilà, J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je suis au quatrième chapitre déjà, dite moi ce que vous en pensez =)**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un soir, Draco Malfoy rêva. Comme tout être normalement constitué, bien sûr. Mais ce soir-là, il rêva de choses… honteuses. Et mouillées.

Il avait dix-sept ans. Donc comme tout adolescent de cet âge, c'était normal. Mais ce n'était pas normal…

- « _Encore…_ ».

Il avait réclamé une autre caresse dans le creux de son cou.

Et ça déjà, ce n'était pas normal. Avec ses conquêtes féminines, il ne les laissait jamais le toucher. C'est lui qui dominait, et lui qui prenait!

- «_ Que veux-tu que je fasses?_ ».

Ce n'était pas sa voix. Et ce n'était pas une voix féminine. Et ça aussi, ce n'était pas normal. Il ne couchait pas avec les hommes. C'était trop avilissant. Pas assez digne de son rang de Sang-Pur. Pourtant, son sexe réagit à la voix masculine, chaude et sensuelle.

- «_ Baise-moi_ ».

Il aurait été choqué de s'entendre dire ça. Mais il était dans un rêve. Et les rêves ne possédaient aucune logique.

Il sentit l'autre expiré très lentement, comme pour garder le contrôle.

- « _Retournes-toi_ ».

C'était un grognement impatient. Un grognement que Draco suivit tout de suite à la lettre et il se retrouva sur le ventre, frissonnant d'anticipation.

Une partie de son esprit se révoltait. Il ne connaissait rien au sexe gay, mais il voyait parfaitement qu'il faisait la fille! Pourtant, son corps ne fit rien, attendant juste qu'on s'intéresse à nouveau à lui.

- «_ T'as un beau cul, Malfoy_ ».

L'autre avait soupiré. Et cette façon de prononcer son nom lui était familière. Mais il ne put mettre un visage pour cette voix: quelque chose de mouiller et dur à la fois l'avait touché et c'était merveilleux.

- « Encore ».

Son père aurait pu le punir de gémir ainsi comme une fille, comme une pute. Mais il était dans un rêve non? Alors il gémit encore, partant à la rencontre de cette petite chose si excitante qui lui rentrait dans le trou avec difficulté.

- «_ Ne bouge pas_ ».

Son futur amant avait grondé, maîtrisant ses hanches indisciplinées. Il avait plaqué son bassin contre les fesses de Draco, de sorte que ce dernier pouvait sentir le sexe de l'autre frotté contre sa raie. Un frisson et un gémissement frustré après, et il tentait de nouveau de bouger, pour sentir plus profondément ce membre dur en lui.

- «_ Ne bouge pas. Ou je devrais sévir…_ ».

Cette menace était tellement érotique que Draco l'ignora. Il ne se reconnaissait pas mais c'était un rêve n'est-ce pas?. Alors il continua, se disant que dans les rêves, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il souffre.

- «_ Tu l'auras cherché, Malfoy_ ».

Et soudain, il ne put plus bouger. Son cœur battait la chamade pendant qu'il sentait chacun de ses muscles se figés. Il pouvait encore rouler des yeux mais ça ne servait à rien. Il était sur le ventre et ne pouvait voir son amant mystère onirique. Même ses cordes vocales l'avaient lâché!

- «_ Je peux faire tout ce que je veux de toi maintenant_ ».

Le ricanement l'agaça. On ne figeait pas un Malfoy, par Salazar! Mais il oublia rapidement sa colère quand une sensation étrange se passa derrière.

Quelque chose s'était enfoncé dans son trou. Il en était sûr. Ses muscles internes le lui disaient.

- «_ Tu es tellement serré… Personne n'est jamais passé par là, n'est-ce pas?_ ».

Ce type était vraiment débile. Pourquoi poser une question alors qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à cause de son fichu sort? Il ne pouvait que subir, et, pensa-t-il, c'était fichtrement excitant. L'autre écartela encore son petit trou, avec délicatesse, et il expira fortement par le nez.

- « _Tu aimes n'est-ce pas? Je le sens au relâchement de ton petit cul…_ ».

Il aurait pu dire que l'autre était très cru. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et même s'il avait pu, il n'aurait rien dit. Parce que chacune de ses paroles salaces faisait frémir son sexe pourtant délaissé. Un éclair de plaisir le traversa soudain et il se mit à trembler de tout son être. C'était… formidable comme sensation. Qu'il recommence!

- « _J'ai touché ta prostate…_ »

Il expira à nouveau bruyamment, ne pouvant ni gémir, ni lui crier de recommencer. Mais ses doigts touchaient cette prostate à chacun de leur passage, le faisant trembler de plus en plus violemment. Il allait jouir s'il continuait! Il ignora le troisième doigt qui l'étirait, trop pris par son plaisir.

- «_ Je pense que tu es assez prêt_ ».

La sensation de vide le perturba. Ses fesses se contractèrent, vérifiant s'il n'y avait vraiment rien qui puisse le remplir. Et finalement, ils n'eurent plus à chercher. C'était… dur, arrondi, glissant.

- « _Aaaaah…_ »

Il ne s'étonna pas d'entendre sa voix résonna dans la chambre. Ce qui le pénétrait était tellement… fantastique! Ses muscles internes palpaient la chose, ils la caressaient et l'adoptaient. Il ne réalisa pas non plus que tout son corps avait été libéré du sort et qu'il partait à le rencontre de l'autre, pour le faire rentrer plus en profondeur en lui. C'était agréable, chaud et dur, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait complet.

- « _J'avais raison… tu es tellement serré_ ».

Draco ne dit rien, ramenant ses genoux vers lui pour un accès plus simple vers son trou. L'autre l'agrippa aux hanches et sortit de lui.

Le frottement le fit gémir, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ça glissait tellement bien! Et le sexe rentra à nouveau dans son fourreau, le faisant crier. Il avait touché sa prostate.

- « _Encore_… ».

L'autre recommença, un peu plus vite. Il n'atteignit pas son point de plaisir, mais la sensation d'être remplie tout au fond était tellement… stupéfiante, qu'il ne dit rien, gémissant à chaque mouvement.

- «_ Je pourrais rester éternellement en toi, Malfoy_ ».

Il n'avait rien à dire, trop plongé dans son propre plaisir. Sa prostate était malmenée presque tous les deux-trois aller-retour et ses gémissements étaient à peine masqués par son oreiller. L'autre le prenait de plus en plus vite, le faisant monter doucement mais surement au septième ciel.

Et puis l'autre lâcha une de ses hanches pour poser sa main sur son propre sexe et ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'il jouissait bruyamment.

Son amant le suivit quelques instants après, après l'avoir culbuter plus violemment.

Il s'écroula sur Draco pendant que ce dernier redescendait du paradis, dans son orgasme le plus dévastateur.

- « _Putain de bordel de merde_! »

Draco approuva intérieurement. Ça avait été génial.

Puis l'autre se retira de lui et commença à se rhabiller. Draco fixa son dos nu, finement musclé. Par le quidditch sans aucun doute. Ses cheveux ébouriffés. Par leur partie de jambe en l'air sans doute. Cheveux noirs. À cause de la pénombre sans doute.

Il ne résista pas, s'approcha de lui silencieusement et l'attaqua.

L'autre n'eut pas le temps de riposter que Draco le mordait au cou et son amant d'une nuit se figea. Draco en profita: sa langue lécha cette partie de peau qu'il avait faite prisonnière puis suça. La sueur avait salinisé sa peau mais il ne trouva pas cela sale ou écœurant.

Lorsqu'il se dit que son suçon était assez marqué, il relâcha le morceau de peau et se recula. Il s'installa à nouveau sur son lit et l'autre sortit de sa chambre silencieusement.

Avant de se rendormir, Draco pensa que son amant mystère avait l'odeur de son ennemi.

Il ne se demanda même pas comment il pouvait reconnaître l'odeur de son ennemi.

Et si c'était lui?

Harry Potter?

* * *

**Bon, on va dire qu'il avait le sommeil très lourd et qu'il était très fatigué. Des gens divague comme ça. Draco est dans ce genre là, j'espère que vous avez apprécié =)**

EliH


	2. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

**Une fiction sans prétention très chaude...**

**J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ^^**

**l'histoire prend réellement consistance dans le chapitre suivant.**

**et comme d'habitude, les personnages sont de JK Rowling et cette fiction n'est pas pour les sensibles et homophobes. Je pense qu'ils auront compris en voyant qu'on parle surtout de Harry P et Draco M**

**Voilà, merci à vous!**

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain, Draco Malfoy réalisa plusieurs choses. Déjà, il était courbaturé de partout et donc, fatigué. Ensuite, il était sale. Enfin, il avait fait un rêve érotique et le pire, c'est qu'il avait fait un rêve érotique avec un HOMME.

Il se leva en grognant. Il devait vraiment être frustré et fou pour avoir fait ce genre de rêve. Il n'avait pas dit que personne ne voulait entrer dans son lit! Non, c'est juste que s'il était frustré, c'est parce qu'il s'était concentré sur l'excès de devoirs toutes les nuits et n'avait accepté aucune partie de jambes en l'air pour réussir à faire un sans faute. Il était un Malfoy. Il pouvait se faire plaisir, mais il devait aussi penser à être supérieur aux autres. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi c'était Potter qui était entré dans son rêve pour le faire jouir. D'ailleurs… pourquoi son esprit pensait-il que c'était Potter dans son rêve?

Il entra dans sa douche, toujours les sourcils froncés. Il était officiellement de mauvaise humeur.

Mais elle s'apaisa très légèrement quand il remarqua son ennemi à la table des sauvages, tout aussi fatigué que lui. Douce vengeance de la vie. Et ce juste retour des choses lui permit d'écouter Pansy parler du devoir de métamorphose à rendre ce matin-même. Il l'avait fini la veille très tard…

Il jubila quand McGonagall sermonna Potter pour ne pas avoir fini son devoir. Quelques points en moins et une retenue. Sa journée ne pouvait être plus belle.

À la fin du cours, il attendit le balafré pour le féliciter mais ce dernier partit comme un balai de compétition quand il le vit, ce qui l'étonna plus que tout.

Il essaya bien de le critiquer au déjeuner. Mais il ne le vit pas. Ses cours suivants n'étaient pas en commun avec les Gryffondors alors il ne put pratiquer son sport favori: la critique de balafré. L'irritation se fit plus forte au fur et à mesure de la journée et même Blaise, qui pourtant, était son meilleur ami et celui qui le supportait le mieux en période de mauvaise humeur, décida de le laisser tranquille.

Mais le soir, sa colère perdit légèrement de son effet à la vue de Potter. Seul. Ses deux amis pots-de-colle devaient être quelque part en train de forniquer.

Il regretta tout de suite sa pensée. Ne. Pas. Penser. À. La. Reproduction. De. Weasley.

Pendant tout le repas donc, il garda son regard sur Potter. Un plan se préparait dans sa tête. Très simple. Le provoquer. Le voir réagir, et se défouler sur lui. Son sourire inquiéta ses amis à côté de lui. Mais ils savaient que c'était Potter qui le faisait réagir comme ça. Alors ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas.

Il mangea peu, trop concentrer qu'il était sur le brun. Et lorsqu'il se leva, Draco le suivit rapidement, sans un regard vers ses amis.

Il semblait que Potter se dirige vers sa tour au septième étage. Mais il réussit à le coincer dans un couloir désert.

- Alors Potter? Siffla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Tout seul à ce que je vois? Tes amis le miséreux et la Sang-de-bourbe t'ont abandonné?

L'autre ne se retourna pas. Mais à la crispation des poings, le blond comprit qu'il n'était pas content de le voir. Parfait.

- Je pense que tu l'es tout autant que moi, répondit le Gryffondor. Je n'entends pas le rire de tes petits toutous. Ils t'ont abandonné pour finir tes restes?

Draco s'approcha rapidement de l'autre avant de le plaquer au mur.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de Crabbe et Goyle pour te mettre une dérouillée, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son ennemi.

Il s'y attendait. C'était un Gryffondor après tout. Alors lorsqu'il le poussa de toutes ses forces, Draco se colla contre le corps de Potter. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que quelque chose de dur se trouvait au niveau du pantalon de l'autre.

Alors il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et dévisagea le brun rougissant.

- C'est ma baguette, tenta-t-il de justifier.

Mais ça ne convainquit pas le blond. Il plaqua à nouveau son bassin contre lui et la forme et la taille de l'engin représentait tout sauf une baguette.

- Excité? Ricana Draco en chuchotant à l'oreille de l'autre. T'es homo, Potter? Quand l'école va apprendre ça… le Survivant qui aime les bites, on aura tout vu.

Harry gémit en sentant le souffle chaud du Serpentard lui chatouiller l'oreille. Il devait partir vite. Mais l'autre le plaquait de toute sa hauteur! Alors dans un élan désespéré, il le poussa avec tout son corps.

Sauf que Draco, dans un mouvement de survie, s'accrocha au manche du pull large et difforme du brun et dévoila quelque chose qui le choqua profondément.

Une marque violacée.

Un suçon.

Sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Cria-t-il sans lâcher ce petit bout de peau du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy? Répliqua férocement le brun en remettant son pull en place.

Malfoy.

Cette façon de le prononcer ressemblait bien trop à son rêve. Méprisant. Sauvage. Sensuel.

- Où l'as-tu eu? Siffla le blond en tentant de garder son calme.

- Malfoy, répéta Harry en se reculant, qu'est-ce. Que. Ça. Peut. Te. Faire?

Oui… qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire? Après tout, son rêve de la veille continuait à le hanter. Et voir ce suçon qu'il avait fait la veille sur son amant onirique en signe d'appartenance n'aurait pas dû le frapper à ce point… pas alors qu'il retrouvait la même sur le corps de Potter. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

Il le rattrapa alors qu'il passait le tournant du couloir. Il le plaqua contre un mur et, avant que Potter ne réagisse, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'odeur de sa peau lui était familière. Son rêve était-il un rêve? Avait-il des penchants gays? Le grognement de plaisir de Potter ressemblait-il à celui de son amant onirique? Sa langue s'aventura sur les deux morceaux de chair et rapidement, il eut accès à sa jumelle. Elle était taquine, excitante. Elles se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, faisant soupirer leurs propriétaires de bien-être.

Draco se laissa pousser dans une salle de classe vide, alors qu'il rendait les baisers de son ennemi avec un enthousiasme suspect. Était-il un homo refoulé? Pourtant, même cette idée dégoûtante ne lui fit pas lâcher les lèvres humides de l'autre.

Il savait qu'ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Les mains qui se baladaient sous les vêtements étaient une preuve. Leurs deux érections en étaient une autre. Ils étaient grands et majeurs, responsables et conscients de leurs actes. Au pire, Draco pouvait faire passer ça pour une expérience ratée. Un secret honteux qu'ils oublieraient tous les deux. Et puis il était en manque. Même un animal, comme Pansy, lui aurait suffit pour se soulager. Il revint à l'instant présent quand Potter le plaqua contre le bureau professoral. Il ne voulait pas jouer les filles dans la réalité. Même si dans son rêve, il avait aimé être en dessous. Alors, pendant qu'il continuait à dévorer la bouche du brun, ses mains attrapèrent ses cuisses et il le souleva en l'air pendant que l'autre poussait un soupir appréciateur. Les jambes de Potter lui enserrèrent les hanches permettant à leurs sexes de se frotter l'un contre l'autre de manière désordonnée.

C'était… plaisant. Il posa les fesses fermes et rebondies sur le bureau et frotta ses hanches contre celles de son futur amant.

- Putain Malfoy, souffla Harry, les joues rougies par le plaisir. Baise moi.

Oui, il avait envie de le baiser aussi. Sentir Potter autour de lui, le dominer lui, le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Entrer et sortir de son petit trou chaud pendant que l'autre gémirait comme une putain. C'était un programme tellement plaisant qu'il fit disparaître leurs vêtements d'un informulé sans baguette et fit s'allonger le brun sur le bureau. Il allait entrer dedans directement quand Potter l'arrêta net.

- Tu n'as jamais fait ça avec un mec, hein, souffla-t-il en le dévisageant.

Il dut le deviner dans le regard étonné et perdu du blond au dessus de lui.

- Il faut me préparer, expliqua Harry patiemment. Sinon, tu auras du mal à entrer et je serais tellement crisper que ça nous blessera. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître un flacon de liquide transparent. Mets-en sur tes doigts et insèrent les un à un dans mon cul.

Draco s'exécuta, incertain dans ses gestes. Mais contre toute attente, Potter ne se moqua pas de lui, l'observant avec attention.

Il fut tout de même hésitant quand son index fit le tour de cet anneau de chair sans le pénétrer, lubrifiant cette peau ridée et un peu dur. C'est le mouvement de hanche du brun qui le sortit de ses pensées et il inséra son doigt d'un coup, écarquillant les yeux sous l'étroitesse de cet endroit.

- Doucement, haleta Potter en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Draco fit ressortir son doigt du brun et recommença. Il inséra rapidement un deuxième doigt en lui, écartelant les chairs doucement, comme l'avait réclamé l'autre. Il déglutit. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand il serait dedans. Et quelle ironie que ce soit Potter, son pire ennemi, qui lui apprenne les joies du sexe gay!

Un gémissement sonore le fit sortir de sa transe. Potter était arqué sur le bureau, comme s'il éprouvait un plaisir sans borne.

- Recommence, souffla-t-il.

Draco s'exécuta, farfouillant à nouveau dans les muscles chauds et mous de l'autre.

Ce dernier s'arqua de nouveau au bout d'un moment et, excité par la vue, recommença. Le corps en sueur de brun était beau. Et il gémit d'anticipation. Le troisième doigt rejoignit ses sœurs et le petit trou s'élargit encore.

- Putain Malfoy, souffla Harry en ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous le plaisir. Baise-moi.

Draco déglutit bruyamment et eut la bonne idée de mettre une bonne couche de lubrifiant sur son propre sexe. Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu de sa rigueur, faisant gonfler un peu plus son égo.

Il regarda son sexe disparaitre doucement dans le fourreau brulant et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet. C'était chaud tout autour de lui, et serrer. Il sentait presque les battements de cœur effrénés de son amant autour de son sexe et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. C'était vraiment différent du sexe avec une femme. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir ainsi emprisonner!

- Putain t'es gros! Grinça Potter entre ses dents.

Draco ne put retenir un sourire fier de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Enfin, Potter reconnaissait sa supériorité!

- Tu veux la sentir un peu plus, Potty? Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de l'autre, faisant ainsi rentrer entièrement son sexe dans le brun dans son mouvement.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui répondit et ce fut suffisant.

Il attrapa les hanches sous lui et ressortit doucement. À ce stade, ça ne changeait pas du sexe normal. Aller-retour. Il y avait juste une bite entre eux deux. Dure et mouillée.

Il la caressa alors qu'il prenait le rythme. Cela sembla plaire au Gryffondor parce qu'il gémit. Sa main resta sur le sexe de Potter et ne bougea pas. C'était agréable d'écarteler ce petit trou si serré.

- Accélère…

Il obéit. Regardant tour à tour son sexe entrer et sortir de Potter, et le visage crispé par le plaisir de son amant.

La sueur coulait dans son dos mais il s'en fichait. La sensation était tellement agréable. Ses mouvements devinrent plus rudes, durs. Les fesses de Potter se soulevaient presque à chacun de ses allers et il criait presque maintenant.

- Je vais jouir, gémit-il en recevant un autre coup de rein.

Draco réalisa que lui aussi était au bord de la jouissance. Il accéléra encore un peu ses mouvements, puisant dans ses dernières forces. Potter se libéra avant lui, dans de longues giclées blanchâtres. Le blond écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit les muscles internes de Potter le serrés frénétiquement et il jouit dans un soupir.

- Putain de bordel de merde, jura-t-il en recouvrant ses esprits.

- C'est mon insulte, rit Potter en se redressant.

Alors Draco réalisa que son rêve… n'était pas un rêve. Que la veille était la réalité et qu'il avait renouvelé l'expérience en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Avec la même personne.

- Alors c'était toi…

* * *

**Le coup de la baguette m'a fait rire toute seule. J'ai entendu un mec dire un jour à sa copine: C'est mon portable. alors ici, pourquoi ça serait pas une baguette? Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus =)**


	3. Je rêvais de toi

Je poste la suite tout de suite!

Ici, c'est pas très PWP, c'est juste... a vous de voir ^^

je remercie **nytiss97,** **sakura-okasan** et **Ecnerrolf** pour vos reviews, ça va virer un peu plus romance dans les chapitres suivant, même si je n'oublie pas les PWP. après tout, cette fiction à ce but-là, PWP powa! :o

alors voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Draco regarda le ciel à travers une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque et soupira. Février. Cela faisait quatre mois que Potter et lui baisaient dans le plus grand secret. Et dans toutes les positions possibles. Quatre mois qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait la gay-attitude. Quatre mois qu'il trouvait les filles de plus en plus fades face au corps finement musclé de Potter. Pendant les dernières vacances de Noël, son père lui avait annoncé qu'il prêterait allégeance au Lord Noir à la fin de sa scolarité. Pour que le vieux fou ne remarque pas sa marque noire. Il avait accepté. Mais en même temps, il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Il était le Prince des Serpentards. Malin, fier, roublard, Sang-Pur, bref, il était génial. Mais il ne voulait pas se salir les mains. Et encore moins être sous les ordres d'un Mage Noir. Il était un Malfoy bon sang! Un Malfoy n'obéit à personne! Pourtant, son père lui disait de le faire…

Il soupira à nouveau. Son devoir de potion ne se terminerait jamais avant la fin de la journée!

- Préoccupé?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la voix derrière lui. Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Grogna-t-il.

- On est samedi, expliqua le brun en souriant lubriquement. Et samedi, on fait autre chose que des devoirs ennuyants.

- Je ne suis pas toi, répliqua Draco en faisant mine de replonger dans son devoir. Je travaille pour avoir de bonnes notes, moi.

Il entendit Potter soupiré d'exaspération.

- C'est pas comme si tu allais battre Hermione.

Draco se leva et agrippa brutalement le col de son homologue.

- Ne me compare pas à ta Sang-de-bourbe de copine, cracha-t-il.

- Énervé? Souffla le brun avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

- T'es con. Fous moi la paix j'ai encore des chos… POTTER?

Harry était étalé au sol, évanouit.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? S'écria-t-il en lui tapotant les joues. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Relèves-toi, Ducon!

Draco n'hésita pas et le plaça contre sa poitrine, près à courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il ignora les regards stupéfaits sur eux et fonça vers la porte. Il remarqua seulement que Potter était de plus en plus lourd depuis quelque temps et qu'il devrait faire un régime. Il n'abandonna cependant pas quand il dût monter de nombreuses marches pour arriver chez Pomfresh.

- Par Merlin! S'écria la vieille femme. Qu'est-il arrivé à Monsieur Potter? Posez-le sur le lit!

Draco s'exécuta, le souffle court.

- Il s'est évanoui, parvint-il à dire. On s'est… disputé et… il est tombé comme ça.

Le regard soupçonneux lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Et que sa réaction avait vraiment été étrange pour bon nombre de personne. Il était un Serpentard par Merlin! Comment avait-il pu avoir un comportement de Gryffondor? Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait porté son ennemi comme une princesse sur une distance trop importante!

- J'ai des choses à faire, s'excusa le blond. Je vous laisse.

L'infirmière hocha de la tête et lança plusieurs sorts au malade.

Il avait vraiment été débile de se comporter comme ça. Qu'allait penser les autres? Il fallait leur lancer un Oubliette. C'est ce qu'il fallait. Oui. Mais qui avait assisté à la scène? Il retourna à la bibliothèque, dans l'idée de récupérer ses affaires et de se cacher dans sa chambre de préfet. Peut-être que les autres élèves penseraient avoir rêvé?

Pourtant, son souhait ne fut pas réalisé. Blaise arriva précipitamment dans sa chambre une heure plus tard, les yeux écarquillés.

- Draco! Souffla-t-il. Toi! Potter… ensemble!

- Bonjour Blaise, cingla-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Pourrais-tu parler correctement s'il te plait?

Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à porter Potter dans tout Poudlard? S'écria-t-il enfin.

- Je n'ai pas porté Potter dans tout Poudlard.

- Mais plusieurs Serpentard t'ont vu!

- Je n'ai pas porté Potter dans tout Poudlard.

- Mais plusieurs Serpentard t'ont v…!

- Je n'ai pas porté Potter dans TOUT Poudlard, répéta pour la énième fois le blond. Je l'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le silence choqué gêna Draco.

- Tu te sens bien? Demanda Blaise en s'approchant. On t'a lancé un Imperium c'est ça? Ce sont les Gryffondors? Tu veux que j'en parle à Snape?

- Blaise, répondit Draco. Je n'ai besoin de personne, je vais très bien. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, sortir de ma chambre et me foutre la paix?

Son meilleur ami dut comprendre car il hocha de la tête et le laissa.

Se sentait-il bien? C'était une bonne question… un Imperium? Idée à ne pas écarter.

Au repas du soir, la rumeur était connue de tous. Draco Malfoy, Sang-Pur de son état, Prince des Serpentard, avait porté Harry Potter, son ennemi juré, dans tout Poudlard.

Tout le monde chuchotait et le regardait de travers. Même les élèves de sa maison. Quant aux Gryffondors, les insultes et les sifflements arrivaient par saccade.

Il ne vit pas Potter du repas. Il devait encore être à l'infirmerie.

Il se promit d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui, avant de l'étrangler pour lui avoir fait faire des choses… impossibles.

Donc à minuit, il sortit de sa chambre, tout de noir vêtu, et monta. L'infirmerie était ouverte, mais il n'y avait personne. À part un autre blessé et Potter. Il s'approcha de lui et l'examina. Il semblait juste dormir. Ses vêtements avaient été changés par une tenue de patient. Il semblait fragile. Différent aussi.

En quatre mois, ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble. Ils couchaient dans sa chambre et une fois l'affaire terminée, Potter partait. Il redessina les pommettes du brun avec les yeux, puis la courbe du visage. Sa bouche entrouverte attirait sa bouche et son nez appelait ses baisers. Alors avec des gestes tremblants - qu'il n'avouerait jamais - il s'avança encore un peu et baisa le petit nez froid du Survivant. Puis il posa doucement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles. Ce geste fit bouger Potter dans son sommeil et il eut peur de l'avoir réveillé. Que pouvait-il dire pour sa défense? « Je me promenais par là et je me suis dit que j'allais te dire bonjour ». Trop ridicule.

- Draco?

Il sursauta. Potter était réveillé et… l'avait appelé par son prénom. Chose qu'il faisait ces derniers temps quand il jouissait…

- Dors, ordonna-t-il sans savoir pourquoi.

Un sourire ensommeillé s'afficha sur les lèvres qu'il avait embrassé pas plus tard que quelques secondes.

- Je rêvais de toi, chuchota le brun en posant sa main sur celle, glaciale, du blond.

- Je t'attire à ce point? Se moqua le blond en frissonnant sous le contact des mains chaudes.

- Oui, rit le malade en dirigeant leurs mains vers son entrejambe. Elle était dure. Et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir de la fierté.

- Il faut faire quelque chose alors, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant. Sinon, tu ne dormiras jamais.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre d'approuver. Il emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes et sa main encore libre se glissa sous les couvertures. Il sentit le brun frissonné de froid au contact de sa main glacée mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle se dirigea vers le sexe gorgé de sang et se posa dessus, comme à sa place. Elle était brûlante.

- Draco, soupira le brun en se tortillant.

- Tais-toi, se moqua-t-il. Tu vas réveiller l'autre patient.

- Il est sous potion, répliqua Harry.

- Pomfresh ne sera pas contente de me voir.

- Fais moins de bruit alors.

Le blond faillit éclater de rire. Potter était aussi sournois que lui. Et il adorait ça. Et pour le récompenser, il débuta un lent mouvement sur son sexe, faisant prendre une inspiration brutale au brun.

Pour le faire taire, Draco l'embrassa, savourant les lèvres pleines et les mouvements frénétiques que l'autre ne pouvait contenir.

Il taquina le gland de son pouce, faisant sursauter Harry. Il reprit ses mouvements, amusé de voir le peu de contrôle sur le Gryffondor.

- Encore, souffla le brun.

Draco s'exécuta, lui mordillant le cou pendant que sa main accélérait et étalait le liquide pré-séminal sur le gland. Il se sentait de plus en plus étroit dans son pantalon, mais il ne voulait pas se soulager. Pas tant que Potter serait aussi dur et excitant.

Son pouce passa encore une fois sur la fente du gland et Harry tressauta pendant que sa jouissance salissait les couvertures et sa main.

Il regarda la semence coulée sur ses doigts et il eut soudainement envie d'y gouter.

- Putain Draco, gémit l'autre en le regardant faire.

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, lui faisant gouter aussi sa semence.

- Il faut que tu y ailles, souffla Harry en le repoussant. Pomfresh va venir voir ce qu'il se passe si ca continue.

Il hocha de la tête. Et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voix douce l'arrêta.

- T'aime, souffla le brun en s'endormant, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

Il préféra se dépêcher, ignorant son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait oublié de demander à Potter la raison de son évanouissement.

* * *

la suite est en train de se finaliser, je vous remercie de me suivre ^^

MPREG? ou pas MPREG? telle est la question :p

EliH


	4. Je n'en veux pas

Hey! me revoilà avec la suite! je suis en train de bloquer sur le chapitre 6! c'est super! ici, c'est citronné, vous aurez compris :p

et je suis actuellement sur un nouvel OS (l'idée m'est venu un peu brusquement) donc voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire =)

merci à vous de me suivre et oui **Ecnerrolf,** MPREG ;)

* * *

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Draco ne vit pas Potter. Il se dit qu'il devait encore être à l'infirmerie. Par contre, il remarqua que les deux amis de Potter lui lançaient des coups d'œil furieux et chuchotaient surement à son sujet.

Comme d'habitude.

Il décida de tuer le temps, en attendant d'aller voir Potter le soir. Et quel meilleur endroit que la bibliothèque? Un lieu ennuyant à souhait, où il n'aurait aucune distraction et serait obligé de terminer ce stupide devoir de potion.

Cela marcha une bonne heure. Il était arrivé à sa conclusion quand il avait entendu chuchoter à une rangée de sa table. Cette voix furieuse, il l'a connaissait. C'était celle de Granger.

Étonné qu'elle fasse autant de bruit dans son sanctuaire, il s'avança discrètement pour entendre la conversation.

- Je suis sûr que les livres traitant de ce sujet sont dans les environs, sifflait-elle.

- Chérie, soupira celui que Draco supposait être comme la belette. Pomfresh a dit qu'elle se documenterait.

- Je peux très bien le faire, répliqua dédaigneusement la jeune femme. Harry est mon ami, je m'inquiète!

Draco déconnecta à ce moment-là. Potter aurait-il des problèmes de santé? Mais comment était-ce possible? Il le lui aurait dit la veille! Non?

Il regarda sa montre à gousset. Il était onze heure et demi. À cette heure-ci, très peu d'élèves se trouvaient dans les couloirs. Et encore moins à l'infirmerie un dimanche. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le soir. Trop de questions à poser.

Il se dit, en sortant de la bibliothèque, que s'il était inquiet, ce n'était pas pour Potter, mais pour lui. Si Potter avait des problèmes de santé, ça se répercuterait sur lui! Peut-être que lui aussi avait attrapé quelque chose via le sexe?

Il accéléra le pas. Pour rien.

Potter était nulle part dans l'infirmerie.

- Monsieur Malfoy? S'étonna la voix de la vieille femme. Que faites-vous là? Un problème?

- Non, la rassura-t-il. Je passais juste… j'avais cru comprendre qu'un de mes amis avaient eu un léger accident.

- Vous êtes bien généreux de votre personne, sourit-elle. Monsieur Potter hier, et maintenant un autre ami. Vous avez bien changé. C'est bien pour ce qui vous attends plus tard.

Draco la regarda sans comprendre mais hocha de la tête. Si elle parlait de son futur de Mangemort, cette soi-disant générosité lui serait inutile. Mais bon, ne jamais contrarier quelqu'un qui vous serait utile ultérieurement.

Il n'osa pas demander où était Potter et sortit. Ranger son devoir dans sa chambre avant de partir à sa recherche.

Il fut très étonné, en arrivant devant sa porte, de voir son amant là, en train de l'attendre sagement.

Sa première réaction fut de l'examiner de la tête au pied, au point de le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il n'avait rien! Qu'est-ce que la Granger racontait?

Finalement, il passa devant lui et donna son mot de passe au tableau gardant l'entrée de sa chambre de préfet en chef. Il regarda Potter entré d'un air timide. Ce qui l'étonna encore un peu plus. D'habitude, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient, il était du genre à lui sauter dessus.

- Assieds-toi Potter, ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa cachette. Un Whisky pur feu?

- Non merci, murmura le brun.

Draco haussa les épaules. Tant pis pour lui. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson et apprécia la brûlure qui coulait dans son œsophage, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras puissants le serrés contre un torse dur et musclé. Son étonnement monta d'un cran. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Potter?

- Fais-moi l'amour, chuchota le brun contre sa peau.

C'était… pas très inhabituel. Potter lui demandait de lui « faire l'amour » presque tous les jours. Les premiers mois, ça avait été le terme « baiser ». Il n'y fit pas attention, reposa son verre et se retourna. Son amant était tout rouge et il trouva cela amusant. Autant pendant l'acte, il était très cru, autant avant l'acte, il était pire qu'un Poufsouffle.

Draco l'embrassa, permettant à leurs langues de se rejoindre. Potter soupira et l'emprisonna entre ses bras un peu plus fermement, de sorte que leurs torses se touchaient. Il tenta de les pousser vers le lit, où le brun tomba avec un petit cri, rapidement étouffé pas ses lèvres.

Il avait envie de lui. Alors il lui enleva sa robe. Il avait envie de sentir sa peau douce mais ferme. Alors il posa ses mains sous les couches de vêtements encombrants. Il avait envie de l'entendre gémir. Alors il lui donna un coup de rein qui le fit presque crier. Son impatience s'accrut et d'un informulé sans baguette, fit disparaître leurs vêtements. Potter se moqua sous lui et il le fit taire.

Il humidifia lui-même ses doigts et les introduisit un à un dans le brun, en respirant profondément, pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite. Il était toujours aussi étonné de sentir ce fourreau aussi étroit. Et il commença à farfouiller, pour voir son amant se tortiller sur le lit. Il aimait quand l'autre le suppliait avec un regard vague. Il aimait le voir tenter de se contrôler sans y arriver. Il aimait le voir ouvrir la bouche sous le plaisir de la pénétration.

Il se rappelait encore comment avait débuté leur relation. Sur un bureau, dans une salle de classe. Par une provocation, un pacte secret. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter soit aussi malin et l'empêche de le ridiculiser le lendemain dans la Grande Salle. Il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à recommencer quelques jours plus tard avec Potter. Mais il avait été obsédé par lui et son corps. Par ces sensations extraordinaires. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le fasse avec quelqu'un d'autre sous peine que sa possible homosexualité soit découverte. Et Potter n'était pas contre une partie de jambes en l'air journalier. Alors leur relation avait commencé comme ça. Du sexe tous les jours, pour se soulager mutuellement.

Il détailla le brun sous lui, en train de reprendre sa respiration. Il était à l'intérieur, tout au fond. Tout au chaud, et c'était super. Les muscles internes l'enserraient affectueusement et adoptaient sa présence. Il fit un mouvement pour sortir et Potter gémit. Il fit un mouvement pour entrer et Potter l'emprisonna entre ses jambes.

Ses mouvements étaient lents. Il avait totalement oublié la possible maladie de Potter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était touché ce corps et embrasser ces lèvres. Un morceau de paradis dans la réalité.

Il accéléra le mouvement quand il réussit à toucher la prostate. Il fit bouger Potter, de sorte que ce dernier se retrouve sur le côté, une jambe sous lui et une autre sur son bras. C'était plus serré et bien plus agréable. Il remarqua que le ventre de Potter semblait un petit peu arrondi. Avec un sourire, il se dit qu'il devrait faire plus de sport. Alors il fit se mettre Potter sur le dos et lui agrippa les bras pour qu'il lui monte dessus.

- Bouge, souffla-t-il en mordillant le cou du brun.

Un instant étonné, Harry obéit et gémit en sentant le membre épais rentrer et sortir de lui. Il pouvait sentir chaque centimètres de l'engin et il le fit remarquer au blond. Ce dernier sourit et donna un coup de rein qui fit tressauter Harry sur lui. Il continua, aimant voir les yeux de son amant se révulsés de plaisir.

- Je vais jouir, souffla Potter en lui griffant le torse.

Draco hocha de la tête et empoigna les hanches du brun pour accélérer ses mouvements.

Harry s'arqua au dessus de lui en criant presque, pendant que son sexe libérait sa semence par à-coup. Le blond ne tarda pas et poussa un faible gémissement en imprimant ses doigts dans les hanches étroites sur lui.

Le silence qui suivit ne fut perturbé que par les respirations saccadés des deux jeunes hommes.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmura le brun lorsqu'ils furent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Hum…

- Mais ne t'énerves pas, s'il te plait.

Cela étonna Draco. Depuis quand Potter s'inquiétait-il de le voir énerver?

- Tu te rappelles… le dernier jour avant que tu ne partes pour les vacances de Noël? Hésita le brun en regardant le plafond.

S'il s'en rappelait? Ça avait été magique! Dans tous les sens du terme. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à se prendre chacun leur tour, dans des mouvements doux et passionnés, certains que deux semaines d'abstinence seraient terribles pour leurs nerfs. Draco se rappelait les étincelles de magie qui avaient fait voleter son mobilier dans la chambre, l'harmonie étrange qui les avait pris à la gorge pendant qu'il ressentait tout à coup ce que Potter ressentait.

Ce souvenir raviva doucement son sexe de la plus délicieuse des manières et il commença à se frotter au brun, en oubliant momentanément ce que l'autre disait.

- Draco! L'arrêta Harry en roulant des yeux. C'est important.

- Je t'écoute, souffla-t-il en mordillant son oreille.

- Putain Malfoy! Gémit le brun. Ce soir-là, il s'est produit plus qu'un simple phénomène magique! Il n'y a pas que notre magie qui s'est relâché, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Draco s'arrêta et le fixa. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être?

- Ça a un rapport avec ta maladie? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas malade, déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça?

Un haussement d'épaule.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé d'avoir un enfant plus tard? Demanda le brun en le fixant.

- Pardon?

Cette question le prit au dépourvu. On passait un peu du scrout à pétard au véracrasse là! Mais comme il gardait le silence, il dut répondre.

- Je suis un Sang-Pur, Potter, soupira-t-il. Comme tout Sang-Pur, je me dois d'avoir une descendance pour perpétuer ma lignée. Donc je vais devoir me marier à une Sang-Pur et avoir un fils.

- Il n'y a pas moyen pour que ce soit un homme? Demanda le brun, timidement.

- Jamais entendu parler d'un mariage homosexuel, grogna-t-il brusquement. Ça serait trop la honte et un homme ne peut avoir d'enfan…

- Je suis enceint.

Harry aurait pu rire. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, les narines figées. Draco Malfoy n'était pas du tout digne à ce moment-là.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Potter, siffla-t-il pour reprendre contenance. Un homme est incapable d'enfanter. C'est impossible.

- Ça fait presque deux mois…

- C'est impossible! Hurla le blond en se levant. C'est impossible, tu comprends ça? Tu n'as même pas les organes pour avoir un putain de gosse!

- Mais la magie…

- Rien! Ça ne veut rien dire! Tu as juste dû grossir voilà!

Le silence était tendu, électrique. Draco était paniqué, mais sa fureur faisait briller ses yeux dangereusement. Potter était un menteur.

Ce dernier se leva, chercha sa robe, puis dénicha sa baguette. Il la pointa sur son ventre, marmonna quelques paroles avec beaucoup de mal et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina de bleu.

- Rose, commença-t-il doucement, négatif. Bleu, une vie est en train de se développer.

- Arrêtes tes conneries, gronda-t-il en se rhabillant. Tu as dû sortir une incantation de merde avec ta baguette pour qu'elle devienne stupidement bleue.

- Draco…

- Putain mais t'es bouché ou quoi? Il n'y a pas de gosses dans ton ventre! Il n'y a pas de bâtard dedans et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu es un HOMME! Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant avec toi et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je n'en veux pas! T'es mon ennemi bordel! T'es qu'un vide-couille à peine agréable! T'es une tapette! Casse-toi! Je ne veux plus te voir!

Il s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et la verrouilla. Potter était un menteur. Potter était un menteur. Potter était un menteur. Potter était un menteur. Il ne portait pas de gosses et même si ça l'était, ça ne serait pas le sien, il en était sûr. Putain, un homme n'a pas à donner la vie!

* * *

**Voilà, ne m'en voulez pas si ça se termine aussi mal, mais ils doivent bien souffrir de temps en temps.**

**Je ne sais pas comment va se passer la suite, mais merci de me suivre!**

**demain c'est sûr, je poste. mais après... je ne sais pas :p**

**EliH (à fond dans son OS!)**


	5. Pardon

**Voilà à tous! Le chapitre 5, je vous le dis tout de suite, mais je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra. Dans deux jours comme dans une semaine. Mais sachez que j'y réfléchis! Sinon, je refais passer ma note à Mimi: Je n'ai pas pu avoir ton adresse mail, donc ne pense pas que je te snobe ou que je refuse de te prêter mon histoire ou que tu l'as modifie. C'est juste que j'ai aucun moyen pour te dire que c'est bon!**

**Cherche moi sur FB à Eliana Huling, je suis la seule à porter ce nom (oui je viens de vérifier). Voilà.**

**Ecnerrolf:** Tu m'étonnes un peu. C'est vrai que dans certaines fictions avec MPREG, Draco devient tout mou. Mais j'en ai lu où il refusait l'existence même de l'enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses grand yeux gris et son menton en pointe xD non, je ne sais pas. Psychologiquement parlant, un homme refusera toujours l'existence d'un enfant tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vu. Et en plus, Draco n'aime pas Harry. En tout cas, pas vraiment… voilà, merci de me suivre =) je te retrouve partout! Et ça fait plaisir.

**Groumde:** Ma chère auteure que j'adore et que je vais taper contre un mur parce qu'elle s'est arrêtée en trop bon chemin dans « Sans contrefaçon ». (je dois te reviewer toi). En fait, dans le chapitre 1, Draco pensait qu'il rêvait. Mais il a marqué son amant onirique. Il a même trouvé une légère ressemblance avec Harry. Mais quand il le bloque dans le chapitre 2, il trouve déjà que la baguette de Harry est plutôt bien réveillé, et en plus, il retrouve cette même marque violacée sur le corps d'Harry, et au même endroit. Là, il doute totalement! Et après l'acte (cherche pas, les hommes sont des animaux à je plaisante hein, ne prenez pas la mouche), Draco réutilise la grossièreté de Harry. Qu'il pensait avoir rêvé. Mais le fait que Harry lui dise que c'est lui-même qui devrait le dire, ça rajoute dans le for à Draco, que peut-être, c'était pas un rêve. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta réponse. Et si c'est pas cette réponse que tu attendais… bah… reviens! :O

**Kimika su**: J'aime beaucoup ta comparaison avec les ascenseurs =) ça souffle chaud et froid entre eux, merci pour ta review :O

**Nytiss973:** toi qui me suis sur tous mes écrits (ouais je t'ai reconnu! :p), merci pour ta review ^^ même si Harry va faire holé holé avec Draco, alors qu'il n'y a aucun sentiments au début, je pense pas qu'il va aller voir ailleurs. Surtout que là, il a un bébé dans l'estomac! Il serait plus du genre martyr et « je me débrouille tout seul avec mon bébé ». En tout cas, je vois Harry comme ça =)

**La suite, tout de suite!**

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'Harry voyait les élèves défilés dans le lit de Draco. La carte des Maraudeurs ne mentait pas. Filles, garçons, plus jeunes, de différentes maisons. Même des Gryffondors. Comme s'il faisait ça pour l'humilier un peu plus.

Le jour où Harry était parti de la chambre du blond, il avait pleuré. Il avait passé toute la journée dans son dortoir et sa magie n'avait pas arrêté de faire des siennes. D'ailleurs, Seamus se méfiait de lui maintenant. Neville avait trouvé la stupide mais - oh comment - assommante et bonne idée de lui lire son livre sur les plantes médicinales.

Harry s'était calmé et s'était endormi en entendant parler d'une plante qui pouvait enlever les grains de beauté. Au réveil, il faisait noir dehors et il avait faim. Ron et Hermione étaient à son chevet, plus qu'inquiets. Il avait même ignoré la pile de livres qui tenaient précairement sur sa table de chevet, tous traitant de grossesse masculine. Il n'avait pas voulu parler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Draco. Mais ses deux amis avaient compris. Ron lui avait même promis de lui refaire le portrait. Mais il avait refusé. Ça ne servait à rien de se venger. Et si le blond le traitait de menteur, soit. Il serait le seul père.

Quand il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh discutait avec le directeur. Ce dernier restait tranquille, suçotant un de ses habituels bonbons au citron. Il lui avait juste proposé de rester à l'école pendant toute l'année qui lui restait, et une chambre individuelle, pour que personne ne découvre son secret. Il était trop abasourdi pour refuser et le directeur était parti, avec un petit sourire.

Puis Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés. Il avait dû tout leur expliquer, s'excuser assez de fois pour que Ron comprenne qu'il était réellement enceint de Malfoy et ne s'évanouisse plus.

Ils savaient déjà qu'il était gay. C'était même eux qui lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Mais savoir qu'il entretenait une liaison avec ce connard de fils à papa, c'était trop pour les nerfs du rouquin.

Hermione avait plutôt été intéressé par son ventre et n'avait cessé de le palper.

Harry soupira en posant la Carte à côté de son oreiller. Ne pas y penser. Demain, il devrait aller faire d'autres vérifications avec Pomfresh.

Sa main passa inconsciemment sur son ventre et le sommeil l'emporta.

Il entendit la porte se fermée et il soupira. Ce type de Gryffondor avait vraiment été un casse-bonbon de première. Il lui avait fait une crise pour être au dessus. Draco avait refusé. Personne n'avait le droit d'être au dessus de lui. Personne. Alors l'autre avait cédé. Mais ça n'avait pas été… jouissif. Il n'avait pas vu d'étoile, il n'avait pas aimé cette chaleur étouffante autour de sa queue. C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs jours.

« _Depuis Potter _». Non, ne pas penser à ça.

Il changea magiquement ses draps et se coucha.

Le mois de mars s'écoula lentement pour les deux garçons. Tout le monde avait remarqué la passivité du blond et le regard fuyant du brun. Des rumeurs par-ci par-là disaient que Draco avait trouvé un deal où il serait protégé par le camps du bien, à condition qu'il n'embête plus le Survivant et donne des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ça n'avait pas duré, le blond s'était occupé des mauvaises langues. Puis on avait dit que Harry avait déclaré sa flamme à Draco un peu trop violemment et que ce dernier fuyait son amour éternel. Mais ça n'avait pas duré, Hermione s'était occupé de ce sujet.

Et la plus improbable: Harry et Draco entretenaient une relation et s'étaient disputés.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré, c'était impossible de toute façon.

Draco avait remarqué - geste lié à l'habitude - que Potter était pâle tous les matins et avait toujours une main posée sur son ventre.

Il avait remarqué aussi qu'il mangeait très peu, et que ses amis le forçaient presque à se sustenter. Il passait aussi tout son temps à la bibliothèque et il avait serré les dents quand il avait appris que Potter était interdit de Quidditch pour une raison obscure.

Pas de nourriture crue dans son assiette, pas de café, par d'alcool pendant leur sortie à Pré-au-lard. Tout prêtait à croire qu'il était encei… non, il ne l'était pas. Il était juste gros et devait faire un effort pour perdre du poids.

Même si on ne voyait pas son gros ventre avec ses robes de cours et ses vêtements informes.

Le mois d'avril passa, apportant son lot d'informations tristes ou scandaleuses sur les meurtres ou disparitions de telle ou telle famille, individu, né-moldu ou moldu. Draco savait qui était derrière tout ça. D'ailleurs, la majorité des Serpentards le savaient. La tension augmentait pendant que l'année scolaire approchait de sa fin.

Un jour, alors qu'il passait dans un rayon vide pour chercher un stupide décret pour son devoir d'Histoire de la magie, il crut discerner une conversation étrange. Entre les deux amis de Potter.

- Il va connaître le sexe du bébé, avait chuchoté très peu discrètement le rouquin à sa copine.

- Je le sais Ronald, répliqua la brune.

On sentait l'exaspération dans sa voix.

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'aller voir Pomfresh pour ce détail. C'est la bonne période pour connaître le sexe de l'enfant.

Ils ne surent jamais qu'ils avaient eu un auditeur. Ils ne surent que plus tard, que Draco Malfoy avait parcouru la distance entre la bibliothèque et l'infirmerie, en un temps record.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie brusquement. Et il réalisa que ce n'était pas digne du tout d'un Malfoy. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il crut au début que c'était une blague des deux Gryffondors mais il distingua des voix derrière une porte dérobée. Il s'approcha silencieusement, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il posa son oreille sur le battant et s'appliqua à comprendre les paroles.

- … Je ne sais pas encore.

- Le bébé est à son quatrième mois de développement, vous avez largement le temps. Je suis néanmoins furieuse que vous continuiez à vous alimentez aussi peu. Qu'est-ce qui peut vous tracassez plus que la santé de votre enfant?

- Je suis désolé, des affaires… sentimentales si on veut.

- Je vous conseille du repos après l'école. Mais vous n'êtes pas dispensé par les examens, soyez-en certain! Peut-être que je pourrais passer un mot ou deux à Minerva pour qu'elle vous allège votre emploi du temps. Mais ne vous relâchez pas.

- Je m'excuse encore.

- Mais je…

Draco se redressa subitement. La porte de l'infirmerie s'était ouverte sur deux élèves de Gryffondors. Il ne leur jeta même pas un regard et s'en alla. Il ne savait toujours pas le sexe de so… du possible petit être que Potter portait peut-être imaginairement.

_- Draco__…_

_- Que veux-tu?_

_- Fais-moi l__'__amour bon sang!_

_- Il faut que je te prépare un minimum._

_- Rien à foutre! Ça fait bien une heure que tu n__'__arrêtes pas avec tes doigts! Je suis sûr que ton sexe a ramolli._

_- Je suis un Malfoy! Un Malfoy ne ramollit jamais pendant l__'__acte!_

_- Ah! Putain qu__'__est-ce que tu peux être gros__…_

_- Tu veux me sentir un peu plus en toi?_

_- Aaaah! Continue crétin!_

_- Pas l__'__intention de m__'__arrêter._

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Merde. Il avait rêvé de Potter. Non, un souvenir de leur partie de jambe en l'air lui était revenu…

Il soupira en se redressant. Rien ne marchait. Le sexe hétéro, le sexe homo, rien ne l'aidait à faire sortir Potter de sa tête et encore moins cette stupide érection qui réclamait son petit cul tout chaud et tout serré.

Non, ne pas y penser.

Il regarda l'heure. Six heures et demi. Une heure avant le petit-déjeuner.

Il décida de prendre sa douche. Peut-être que ça soulagerait son érection. Il doutait que se promener avec ça sous le pantalon était digne d'un Malfoy.

Sept heures vingt. Il se dirigeait vers la Grand Salle quand il fut attraper au vol et enfermé dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Son regard froid et coléreux disparut tout de suite à la vue de son kidnappeur. Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, grogna-t-il en le détaillant.

Robe de cours, léger renflement au niveau du ventre. Des cernes et un visage extrêmement pâle.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais à l'infirmerie hier, commença le brun en s'ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux. Mais Pomfresh ne t'a pas reçu. D'ailleurs, tu es parti comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que tu as appris pour le sex…

- Il n'existe pas, Potter, cracha le blond. Tu rêves! Les enfants viennent du ventre d'une femme! Pas d'un homme!

- Chez les moldus, oui, soupira Harry. Mais chez les sorciers, la magie permet beaucoup de choses. Avoir un enfant n'est pas impossible pour un couple d'hommes ou de femmes…

- Tu n'es pas enceint! Cria Draco en le fusillant du regard. Je ne suis pas le… père de cette… ça…

Il fit un vague geste au ventre de Potter, et soudain, il se sentit très fatigué. C'était faux. Ça ne lui arrivait pas. D'ailleurs, si c'était vrai, son père ne l'accepterait jamais. Et qu'en était-il de sa place dans la guerre? Être du côté du bien? Ridicule.

- Tu veux toucher? Murmura timidement le brun en soulevant robe et T-shirt.

C'était rond. Rond et gros. La peau était étirée et Draco se surprit à avancer sa main. À deux centimètres, il hésita. Ce fut Harry qui l'aida à traverser ce fossé.

C'était doux. Dur et doux. Il sursauta quand il sentit un très léger coup contre sa paume.

- C'est la première fois, chuchota Harry avec un grand sourire. Tu l'as senti?

Draco était incapable de parler, sa deuxième main rejoignant l'autre sur le ventre arrondi. Alors il y avait vraiment un bébé dedans?

- C'est un garçon…

Draco leva les yeux sur le visage du brun. Ce dernier semblait ému. Lui ne savait pas quoi dire. Un fils? À lui et à Pot… Harry?

- Marions-nous.

Un silence choqué accueillit cette déclaration trop soudaine. Draco n'avait pas réalisé ces deux mots et au regard de plus en plus coléreux de l'autre, il avait dû faire une grosse bêtise en disant ces deux mots.

- Toi? Se moqua cyniquement le brun. Celui qui juge les mariages gays comme une honte? Celui qui jure que les hommes ne peuvent enfanter? Celui qui hurle la suprématie des Sang-Pur? Celui qui a engrossé un Sang-mêlé? Tu vas vouloir de ce petit être? En te mariant à moi pour CETTE raison? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu ne m'aimes même pas.

- Pardon.

Draco se sentit extrêmement bête. C'était sortie tout seul mais la réaction de Potter était tout de même exagéré!

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, soupira l'autre en remettant ses robes en place. T'aimer était la chose la plus idiote à… à ne pas faire.

Draco resta un long moment dans la salle, seul, c'était un cauchemar. Potter ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne devait pas. Pas alors qu'ils étaient ennemis et promis à s'entretuer dans cette guerre qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes…

* * *

**bon, je ne sais même pas comment on peut appeler ce petit passage en italique. J'avais dit que je devais mettre passage citronné. Le problème, c'est que j'avais pas envie d'écrire un gros pavé sur la manière d'entrer et sortir d'une saucisse dans son pot de moutarde (désolée, c'était nul)**

**alors voilà =)**

**J'espère que ça vous... a... plu?**

**merci à vous! Je vais poster le début de "retrouvailles" (suite de Le parfum) tout de suite =)**

**EliH**


	6. Notre bébé

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis contente de vous retrouver là! J'ai fini ce chapitre hier et j'ai eu la flemme de le poster hier. Alors le voilà aujourd'hui.**

**Je remercie tout le monde de me suivre et de me donner des conseils, j'essaye de vous satisfaire au maximum et j'ai réalisé hier, pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre suivant (déjà fini) que c'était beaucoup de pression! Un faux pas et on peut se faire facilement critiquer. Un passage trop facile dans le chapitre, et on se le fait durement remarquer. Je ne sais pas. Sur le coup, je me suis dit « Dans quoi je suis encore tombée avec Ffnet! » et finalement, je me suis dit: « au moins, ça me permettra de me dépasser, de ne pas rester sur quelque chose de facile et d'écouter vos conseils. Alors merci à vous de me lire, même si vous ne me reviewez pas =) (je peux voir le nombre de visite et de favoris! Wow!)**

**Bref, voilà la suite (après les réponses aux reviews). En espérant que vous ne m'ayez pas trouvé trop dur dans la suite. On se retrouve en bas!**

**nytiss973:** Alors j'espère que ce chapitre... va te plaire :p même si je sens les protestations arrivées en fin de chapitre... la suite va être un peu bizarre, j'essaye d'y remédier. mais pas tout de suite. merci à toi de me suivre partout :O

**Guest**: bah oui, t'as pas de vrai nom... alors, j'ai suivi un peu ton conseil. D'habitude, je dis: oui oui je vais le faire. Et j'en fais toujours à ma tête. Il va souffrir le Draco. culpabilité humaine oblige (note: Draco est **humain)** et j'ai joué dessus. J'espère que ça te plaira =) Mais il reste toujours un connard ici.

**Amistosamente-vuestro: WAAA! **toi tu m'as choqué xD tes comparaisons nullisimes de moi? euh... mais où c'est que t'as vu ça? :p tu sais que ta review m'a poursuivi deux jours durant? pour me venger, j'en ai mis des vraiment nul dans le chapitre suivant :p en espérant que tu me suivras jusque là!

**Groumde:** toi là, tu te moques de moi? Tu dis que je suis méchante avec mes perso, mais toi dans **_"Sans_ contrefaçon"**, tu les fais souffrir aussi! :p et pire que moi! quant à ta question, (où j'ai répondu totalement à côté de la plaque), la réponse se trouve dans le chapitre suivant :p Je ne savais pas où la mettre. Je me suis même dit que je le dirais à la fin de la fiction, dans une note, et finalement, mon merveilleux Harry est arrivé et s'est mis à *roulement de tambour* PENSER! et oui! alors j'ai pu le caser ici. Donc la réponse... dans le chapitre suivant =)

**Je remercie tout le monde pour me lire, me suivre et m'avoir mis en favori =) ça me fait TREEEEES plaisir!**

* * *

Leur relation aurait pu rester à ce stade. Entre la rancune et la gêne. Entre la haine et la colère. Entre le dénis et la vérité.

Mais Draco ne pouvait plus ignorer le renflement au niveau du ventre de Potter lorsqu'ils se croisaient aux cours ou dans les couloirs. Personne ne semblait le remarquer. Juste lui. Il avait dû mettre une illusion pour garder son état, secret. Mais pourquoi Draco pouvait-il le voir?

Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le blond voyait bien que l'autre posait sa main sur son ventre. Pour le narguer? Pour lui montrer qu'un être vivant était bien là? Pour le protéger de lui? Il ne savait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il faisait de plus en plus de rêves étranges. Toujours avec un enfant dedans.

Ça avait commencé par un rêve où il se trouvait au manoir. Il était tranquillement assis, en train de lire un dossier pour les affaires Malfoy, quand un petit garçon de cinq ans, aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux, avait surgit devant lui en le regardant avec haine, puis il l'avait traité de « _menteur_ ».

Une autre fois, c'était un blond qui lui ressemblait étrangement à l'âge de dix ans, qui l'avait toisé avec dédain sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'avait traité d' « _incapable_ » et de « _lâche_ » devant une foule de sorciers huants.

Une autre fois, un tout petit châtain, d'à peine un an l'avait regardé avec un grand sourire et s'était redressé sur ses petites jambes pour se diriger maladroitement vers lui en l'appelant « Papa ».

À chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut, la gorge nouée, le cœur battant. Le peu d'information que lui avait donné Potter sur cette cho… ce petit être, c'était qu'il était un garçon, et qu'il avait été confectionné fin décembre. Il ressassait souvent le moment où ce petit être lui avait donné un coup contre sa paume. Ça avait été un tel choc.

L'Histoire aurait pu stagner sur eux pendant longtemps. Draco Malfoy était tellement borné! C'était une caractéristique propre aux Gryffondors, mais Draco Malfoy était aussi un être humain. Et les êtres humains… peuvent être bornés de temps à autre.

Ce qui a fait bouger les choses, ce qui a fait que l'Histoire a pu reprendre tranquillement son cours, s'est passé un après-midi de mai.

Draco était allé à un entraînement de Quidditch. Il était sale, fatigué et trempé. Il n'aspirait qu'à une douche et il était hors de question de la prendre avec tout un tas de Serpentards à côté de lui. Alors il était entré dans le château, avec la ferme intention de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et passer une bonne heure sous le jet d'eau.

Mais en passant devant un couloir, il avait entendu des voix. Et s'était brusquement arrêté en reconnaissant la voix de Potter. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher, pour voir avec qui IL discutait.

Et lorsqu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Harry Potter était en train d'embrasser la sœur de son meilleur ami. La belette rousse.

Tout s'était brouillé autour de lui et seuls quatre mots tournaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il leur fonçait dessus: « _Il est à moi _» .

Il tira violemment sur le col du brun, avec la ferme intention de les séparer. Il avait ignoré le regard larmoyant et éberlué de la weaslette et avait entraîné son fardeau le plus loin possible. Il le tenait fermement par sa robe et marchait d'un bon pas, cherchant une salle de classe désaffectée. Elles semblaient le fuir, alors qu'il y en avait partout dans ce maudit château!

Finalement, il en trouva une et jeta Harry dedans. Quelques sorts sur la porte et ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux.

Les mots « _Il est à moi _» continuaient de tourner dans sa tête et, sa baguette toujours dans les mains, il lança un sort d'enchaînement sur son ennemi, de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger du bureau contre lequel qu'il était presque affalé.

- Que…

- Que croyais-tu faire, sale petite traînée? Cracha-t-il en le frappant au visage. Chercher ailleurs pour pouvoir cacher le monstre que tu as dans le bide?

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre, trop sonné par la réaction du blond. Il venait de le frapper. De l'insulter. Lui et son bébé. Et ces quelques mots étaient bien plus douloureux que tous les doloris qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Il se sentait perdu, pendant que son agresseur lui enlevait le pantalon dans des gestes précis.

- Tu te crois où hein? Continua de siffler Draco en enfonçant un doigt dans son anneau de muscles. Tu me jure ton amour et tu vas aller chercher ailleurs? T'es qu'une pute, Potter. Une pute qui ouvre ses cuisses devant le premier qui te le demande!

Harry gémit à l'intrusion violente d'un deuxième doigt. Il devait se libérer. Draco n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais comment? Sa baguette était dans sa poche et lui-même ne pouvait pas bouger!

- Que faisais-tu avec la miséreuse? Demanda acidement le blond en mordant la nuque délicieuse du Survivant. Tu tentais de l'acheter pour qu'elle puisse devenir la mère de ton monstre? Pour ne pas montrer aux autres que tu es toi-même un monstre? Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit? Les hommes ne donnent pas la vie. T'es une anomalie et t'es un pédé.

Il entendit un sanglot mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait trop envie. Et il était en colère. Pire. Dans une rage noire. Il mit un long filet de salive sur son membre douloureux et se positionna devant l'entrée dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs mois.

Il poussa d'un coup et le hurlement de douleur contre lui le réveilla un peu.

- Draco! Sanglotait l'autre. Arrêtes.

- T'es qu'un trou, souffla-t-il en entamant un violent va-et-vient. Pourquoi je t'écouterais?

- Ne fais pas de mal à mon… notre bébé…

Draco se figea. « _Notre bébé _». Il baissa les yeux sur le dos tendu du brun. Finement musclé, des marques rouges commençaient à apparaître là où il avait touché. Il glissa ses mains sur ses omoplates, sur sa chute de reins et elles firent le tour en tremblant, jusqu'au ventre. Un ventre rebondi, dur mais doux. « _Notre bébé _».

Il écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. « _Notre bébé _». Merde.

Il se retira d'Harry, qui s'écroula sur le sol, libéré du sort d'enchaînement. Il resta par terre, prostré, pendant que ses épaules étaient secoués de larmes.

Il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, le filet de sang qui coulait entre les cuisses du brun, lui prouvant le viol qu'il avait attenté. Il voulut s'avancer, pour s'excuser, pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais une barrière magique protégeait le brun.

Il comprit que ce n'était pas Harry qui générait cette barrière, mais ce qu'il y avait dans son ventre. « _Notre bébé _».

Son cœur se serra et il préféra s'enfuir. Il avait été aveuglé par sa colère. « _Jalousie, Draco _». Il avait voulu le forcer. « _Le violer, Draco _». Et sans aucune raison. « _Parce que tu l__'__aimes, Draco _».

Il secoua la tête. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Il avait besoin d'oublier.

« _Notre bébé _».

Il plongea sous le jet d'eau et enleva ses équipements un à un dans des mouvements frénétiques. Les elfes se débrouilleraient pour les remettre dans les vestiaires. Il commença à se frotter, à se griffer. Les images de ce qu'il avait osé faire lui revenaient par flash. Il était un Malfoy. Il obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait. Toujours. Alors pourquoi avoir utilisé la violence? Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Serpentard. « _Parce que tu l__'__aimes, Draco _».

Foutue conscience atrophiée. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Il n'aimait pas Potter. C'était juste son sens de la dignité qui était revenu à la charge. Il s'était comporté comme un animal!

Son poing s'abattit sur le mur carrelé. Le même poing qui s'était abattu sur le visage de Potter. Il eut mal. Mais il se dit que c'était mérité.

Il ignora les coups qu'on donnait à sa porte. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Et encore moins Blaise qu'il était sûr d'entendre babiller sur telle ou telle fille.

Il avait besoin d'oublier. De culpabiliser.

Pourtant, le coup qu'il reçut à la mâchoire en sortant de sa chambre, à l'heure du dîner, lui rappela son comportement d'animal, de sale violeur. Weasley se tenait devant lui, en train de se frotter la main.

- T'as de la chance qu'Hermione ne m'ait autorisé qu'un seul coup, siffla le rouquin.

Draco s'assit à même le sol, constatant les dégâts du bout des doigts. Ce sale roux lui avait ouvert la lèvre. Mais il n'avait rien à dire. Il le méritait, il le savait.

- Beau spectacle? Railla-t-il en apercevant Miss-je-sais-tout et Blaise derrière la belette.

- Tu l'as mérité, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix raide. Harry n'a pas voulu qu'on te dénonce. Pourtant, te faire renvoyer serait la meilleure chose à faire pour que lui et Gab… le bébé soient en sécurité.

Elle se retourna, Ron sur ses talons. Elle avait failli faire une bourde. Maudite colère. Heureusement qu'elle avait rangé leurs baguettes dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, sous sa robe, elle l'aurait transformé en rat.

Draco les regarda partir. Il n'avait plus faim, il était dégoûté.

- Je voulais te défendre, annonça Blaise, qui était resté. Mais après ce que m'a expliqué Granger et Weasley, je me suis dit qu'une bonne leçon, même pour monsieur Malfoy, serait méritée.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remontrances, Zabini, soupira Draco en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire? Attaqua quand même le noir en le retenant par le bras. Montrer ta supériorité sur Potter? D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu l'as déjà fait. Il porte ton gosse, bordel!

- Je n'ai pas de…, commença Draco avant de s'arrêter.

« _Notre bébé _». Ces deux petits mots lui avaient fait réaliser l'existence d'un petit être entre eux deux. Qui se développait actuellement dans le ventre de celui qu'il avait essayé de violer…

- Draco, continua Blaise. Je suis ton ami. Tu aurais pu me parler de ça. À la place, je l'ai appris de la bouche de deux Gryffondors! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues. Mais penses qu'à la fin de l'année, tu vas devoir faire un choix! Finir dans le camp du Lord Noir, avec tes parents, ou entrer dans le camp des Gryffons! En engrossant Potter, tu pensais à quoi? Tu t'assurais un passe au cas où ils gagneraient? Potter est le Sauveur! S'il survit, il aura tous les droits sur ton gosse! Tu n'auras aucunes possibilités d'avoir sa garde!

- Parle pas de cette CHOSE comme s'il allait venir au monde, gronda Draco. C'est juste une erreur de calcul.

- Une erreur de calcul? Tu te fous de moi? Tu sais qu'une grossesse masculine est extrêmement rare? Il faut une énorme quantité de magie et de l'amour! Pas une simple amourette, mais quelque chose de super puissant! Tu veux finir dans le camp du bien, c'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu as engrossé, Potter? Putain il n'y vraiment qu'à toi que ça puisse arriver!

- Ça ne faisait pas partit d'un plan, soupira finalement le blond. C'est arrivé comme ça. Il m'a prévenu il y a deux ou trois mois et depuis, on s'évite.

- Tu l'évites? Ou c'est LUI qui t'évite?

_« T__'__aimer était la chose la plus idiote à ne pas faire. »_

- C'est lui…

* * *

**Alors oui, Draco fait un blocage sur les mots « notre bébé ». Mais je suppose que c'est normal. Sa réaction a été violente? Hum… oui. Mais j'ai trouvé ça logique dans l'histoire. Et puis c'est un peu un lemon avorté. Mais un lemon violent quand même! Je sais même pas comment ça s'appelle -_- viol? Ouais.**

**Bref, donc Draco a souffert, comme certaines le voulaient. Mais Harry aussi a souffert, comme je le voulais.**

**Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, même jour! Cette fiction qui, au départ, devait être un simple PWP, c'est retrouvé avec plus de six chapitres! Mon Dieu! Je suis sadique avec eux! Et avec moi-même… mais rassurez-vous, encore trois-quatre chapitres et ça sera THE END. =)**


	7. Gabriel

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez attendu cette suite avec impatience! Je l'ai posté plus tôt parce que je m'ennuyais :p je l'ai fini!**

**J'ai vu que beaucoup, non, TOUT le monde avait trouvé l'acte de Draco… horrible, et… bref, qu'il méritait d'être écorché vif et qu'on donne son service trois pièces à manger aus veracrasses. Mais écoutez, s'il ne violait pas, qu'allait-il donc faire? Faire l'amour à Harry avec une passion débordante en s'excusant? :p**

**Bah… oui, mais pas tout de suite. Harry aurait été trop heureux et moi, j'aime pas quand tout le monde est content d'un coup. Et donc… on dit qu'après la tempête vient le beau temps… ici, c'est… un éclairci? Je ne sais pas, on m'a dit que j'étais nulle en métaphore :p (je suis rancunière, faut s'y faire).**

**Donc ici, j'ai décidé de me rattraper, j'ai mis une scène… acidulée ;)**

**Parce que oui, ces deux derniers chapitres, c'était de la gnognote. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire. Donc voilà, à vous de voir =)**

**Réponses aux review:**

******Keiko kaori**: Salut toi! tu as été la première a laisser une review sur ce chapitre et je dois t'avouer que sur le coup, je l'ai mal pris. Mais en le relisant le lendemain, je me suis dit: oui, c'est normal, Draco est un caca d'oie... Il a trop de chance avec moi... Donc voilà, il n'a pas eu de membres brisés comme tu le voulais, mais tu sais, j'ai beau avoir mes moments sadiques, je ne suis pas du genre à faire souffrir psychologiquement mes persos. Alors désolée si tu n'as pas aimé, et que tu n'aimes pas la suite parce qu'il est un connard et qu'il n'a pas mérité ce qu'il mérite... ^^" Mais je te remercie pour ta review :o

**77Hildegard:** Alors, je te remercie de lire, et encore plus d'apprécier cette fiction. J'avais le choix entre Draco et Harry à mettre en cloque. Je me suis dit que si Draco devait être enceint, ça n'allait pas être drôle. Enfin... pas assez logique en tout cas... je ne sais pas, mais j'ai vu plus de solutions avec Harry qu'avec Draco (et puis si Draco avait été en cloque, Harry aurait bavé sur lui direct, et ça, pas question) donc voilà, la suite est là, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue, mais j'ai une pression énorme là xD

**nytiss973:** celle qui me suit de partout :p Oui, Draco est le pire des connards, et j'assume ses actes. La suite est plus gay :p mais... Je me suis relue hein, mais je ne sais pas si ça vire bonbon pour vous. A toi de juger =) la suite est finie, donc ça va pas prendre beaucoup de temps avant que je ne poste tout le reste!

**ptitcoeurfragile** et **lovesatan14:** merci de me suivre =) j'espère que ça va vous plaire, à vous de voir! C'est le chapitre 7 là? eh bien il en reste trois...

**Amistosamente-vuestro:** dès que j'ai vu ta review, je me suis dit: oh... elle a pas répondu à ma réponse... Bref, donc ce chapitre sera pour toi la source de tes moqueries au sujet de mes... magnifiques métaphores :p et oui, il y aura HEUREUSEMENT un happy end. Je ne suis pas encore porté sur le death end ou je ne sais quoi, pas avec les HPDM en tout cas.

**brigitte26:** contente de te retrouver là ;) Dès que je vois Big bisous, je me dis: ah, ça c'est Brigitte26! haha

**tamabaka:** Draco va ouvrir les yeux... ou en tout cas, il va se rendre vraiment compte qu'il a été con sur ce coup-là, je te laisse lire =)

**Xandria Belladone Ravenlord**: Là, c'était le chapitre de crise que l'on trouve partout dans les fictions :p là tout de suite, ça va être l'éclaircie après la tempête, ils vont vraiment se rabibocher après, dans le chapitre suivant =)

**Guest: **parce que tu n'as toujours pas de nom pour moi: J'ai pris en compte ton idée pour que Draco souffre... le problème, c'est que je pense que, comme tu l'as vu, il n'a pas pus souffert que ça physiquement. psychologiquement, il en a pris un coup, mais ça ne se voit que dans ma tête xD Pour ton idée, c'est interessant, mais quand j'ai vu ta review, c'était déjà trop tard, j'avais déjà fini ma fiction. Et... comment te dire... ce que tu me proposes, propulserait ma fiction courte, au rang de fiction super longue... Je ne sais pas comment te dire, mais je juge ça encore un peu compliqué pour moi ^^" Non, cette fiction ne devait être qu'un OS. puis un Two-shot. Et ça se fini au bout de 10chapitres... alors voilà =) Je te remercie pour tes review, et que tu apprécies quand même ce que j'ai écris! et derien pour les réponses de review, je juge que c'est normal de vous remercier de nous soutenir avec ces messages. Après tout, un auteur sans lecteurs... n'est plus un vrai auteur ;)

**Bonne lecture à toutes... et... dites le moi si j'ai viré dans le hard rose bonbon...**

* * *

Draco avait finalement sauté le repas du soir et avait préféré aller à l'infirmerie, pour calmer sa douleur à la mâchoire. Weasley y avait mis tout son cœur. S'il ne soignait pas ça tout de suite, il était sûr de finir avec une belle marque violacée.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et avisa un lit caché par des rideaux. Pas de traces de l'infirmière. Sûrement en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Il fouilla donc dans la trousse des premiers secours, cherchant une pommade ou une potion. Il ne savait pas trop. Finalement, quand il trouva un pot de crème contre les hématomes, il entendit une sorte de gémissement-sanglot venir de derrière les rideaux.

Il renifla. Encore un Poufsouffle qui faisait un cauchemar.

Pourtant, il dut remettre son jugement en révision, lorsqu'il entendit l'autre patient hurlé. Ne voyant toujours pas Pomfresh revenir, il se dirigea vers le lit. Il tira les rideaux et se figea. Potter.

Quel idiot il avait été de penser que le brun serait sûrement dans sa chambre en train de récupérer! Ce dernier était là, sur le lit, en train de se tordre de douleur, des larmes coulant au coin des lèvres, les mains crispées sur son ventre, en position fœtale.

Cette vision si faible et si douloureuse de son ennemi lui serra le cœur et il ne put retenir sa main de toucher son front. Brûlant.

- Qu'est-ce que Pomfresh va imaginer en le laissant seul, grommela-t-il en se précipitant vers les lingettes.

Il en humidifia une et la posa sur le front d'Harry.

Cela ne le calma pas. Mais il gémissait moins fort. Il tenta de décrisper les mains du brun de son ventre, mais rien n'y fit. Ils étaient glacés.

Il pensa que c'était de sa faute. Si Potter était aussi mal, il en était le responsable.

Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches collées de sueur de Potter, et les mit derrière son oreille. Il passa une linguette sur ses joues, pour faire disparaître les traces de larmes. Il posa sa main sur celles du brun.

_« T__'__aimer était la chose la plus idiote à ne pas faire. »_

Cette phrase lui revenait depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis que Blaise lui avait posé la question. Potter lui avait avoué l'aimer. Et lui, il n'avait rien répondu. Il détailla son visage. Traits réguliers, air tourmenté, des lèvres pulpeuses et très douées, un nez câlin, de grands yeux verts qui s'assombrissent sous le plaisir. Un cou tentateur, un torse agréable, des mains magiques…

Il secoua la tête. Il allait trop loin là, il était en train de durcir alors que ce n'était pas du tout le moment!

Il cessa de se fustiger tout de suite. Il avait sentit un coup. Sous sa main.

Le moment de surprise passé, il ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Alors tu m'as pardonné, murmura-t-il en touchant le ventre du bout des doigts. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, toi et ton… papa. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il ne reçut pas d'autres coups, et il ne s'en formalisa pas. Le silence s'installa sur l'infirmerie. Draco n'avait même pas remarqué que Potter s'était calmé et dormait paisiblement.

Il se leva, lui changea encore une fois la lingette et lui baisa les cheveux, descendit vers les paupières, atterrit sur le nez, glissa sur la joue et enfin, s'arrêta sur les lèvres. Il poussa un soupir de contentement. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps.

Il se redressa quand il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, et lui-même sortit, sans un regard pour la vieille femme.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer.

Harry avait retenu ses larmes autant que possible quand il s'était réveillé. Car oui, il s'était réveillé à la voix de Draco. Il l'avait écouté s'excuser auprès de son enfant, d'une voix douce et douloureuse. Puis il avait retenu ses larmes autant que possible quand Draco avait baladé ses lèvres sur son visage avant de l'embrasser.

C'était tellement tendre! Tellement différent de l'image qu'il lui avait montré dans cette salle de classe!

Quand il avait décidé de s'en aller, Harry avait risqué un œil vers lui, et finalement, ses larmes avaient coulé. Foutues hormones. Foutus sentiments.

Comment pouvait-il être tombé amoureux d'un tel homme? Ce type était son ennemi. Pourtant, il n'avait pas résisté à lui faire l'amour ce soir-là.

Il se rappelait encore, au mois d'octobre, quand Draco avait cessé toutes critiques et amusements. Au début, Harry s'était dit qu'il préparait quelque chose de louche. Hermione l'avait réprimandé et lui avait dit de s'occuper de ses devoirs plutôt que des manigances imaginaires de Malfoy. Il avait refusé. Et un soir, il s'était glissé dans sa chambre. Ce type était en train de gémir comme un animal en chaleur et il n'avait pas pu résister. Le plus étonnant, c'est que, quand Draco s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas protesté. Harry pensait pourtant qu'il était un hétéro pur et dur. Et pourtant, son membre érigé était purement et durement réel. Il en avait profité, et l'avait regretté le lendemain. Il était un Gryffondor! Il était aussi le Survivant! L'Espoir du monde soricer! Pourtant, il avait profité de Malfoy comme un de ces pervers de l'Allée des Embrumes et ce dernier n'avait rien dit. Soit il avait trop honte, soit il avait vraiment cru que c'était un rêve.

Il l'avait évité toute la journée, en vain. Le blond l'avait rattrapé et coincé dans une salle de classe où ils avaient renouvelé l'expérience.

Cette relation avait duré quatre mois. Quatre merveilleux mois. Quatre mois qu'il avait eu pour tomber et amoureux, et enceint.

Il toucha son ventre.

Gabriel. C'était le nom qu'il avait choisi. Le nom de son Arrière-Grand Père maternel. Un joli nom pour un bébé qui allait naître dans la guerre.

- Monsieur Potter?

Il tourna la tête vers l'infirmière et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas me dire qui est celui qui vous a fait… ça, soupira la vieille femme. Mais je trouve que monsieur Malfoy n'est pas très présent pour vous. Est-ce que ça va vraiment entre vous deux?

Ses yeux verts se firent vides. Il n'avait pas dit à Pomfresh que depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, Draco le fuyait comme la peste. Il était sûr qu'elle l'aurait forcé à respecter ses devoirs paternels et il ne voulait pas forcer Draco. C'était son choix. Alors il avait menti, trouvant à chaque fois une excuse au blond quand il allait faire ses visites médicales.

- Dans tous les cas, continua la vieille femme. Vous devez manger le plateau qui se trouve sur cette table, et vous dormirez. Demain matin, vous pourrez sortir.

Il acquiesça, et se sustenta devant son œil d'aigle. Quand son plateau fut vide, elle le laissa tranquille et il repensa à son cauchemar.

Voldemort avait encore brisé une famille de né-moldu. Il avait assisté aux tortures et à l'exécution de ce couple et de leurs trois enfants. Trois enfants qui n'étaient même pas encore entrés à Poudlard. Il avait pu s'en défaire lorsque Draco était arrivé. Sa voix l'avait réveillé et apaisé.

Il se rendormit avec le souvenir des yeux gris sur lui.

* * *

_Il était dans un lit. Il le voyait se tortiller doucement entre ses couvertures. La sueur coulait sur ses tempes et il n__'__en était que plus désirable._

_Il s__'__approcha du lit et monta dessus. Il avait envie de lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps__…_

_Il l__'__embrassa tendrement, se blottissant contre lui, nu. Il passa ses mains sur son torse et la glissa de plus en plus bas, jusqu__'__à l__'__orée du caleçon._

_Un sourire carnassier s__'__installa sur ses lèvres et il empoigna le sexe à demi éveillé._

_L__'__endormi poussa un profond soupir et il lui mordilla le lobe de l__'__oreille. Ça faisait tellement longtemps._

_Il se frotta contre lui, son ventre le gênant un peu. Mais ce geste sembla réveillé l__'__autre._

_- Po__…__ Harry?_

_Harry l__'__embrassa pour le faire taire et son cœur se gonfla quand il lui répondit. Ça faisait tellement longtemps._

_Il se sentit retourné sur le dos et il serra le corps du blond contre lui, pendant qu__'__il lui léchait les lèvres._

_- Tu n__'__es pas en état pour ça, chuchota Draco en se mettant sur ses jambes._

_- Mais si je peux, grommela le brun en lui attrapant les lèvres._

_- J__'__ai failli te violer! Protesta-t-il._

_- Et Pomfresh m__'__a guéri._

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Je t__'__aime._

_Le baiser reprit là où il s__'__était arrêté, les deux corps menant leur danse l__'__un contre l__'__autre, la preuve de leur amour entre eux. Draco éloigna ses bras de lui, mais Harry s__'__en fichait. Il avait le blond contre lui et c__'__était suffisant. Pourvu que ce baiser ne se termine jamais._

_Mais il y eut un moment où ils durent se séparer, quand leurs mâchoires se firent douloureuses. Harry lui embrassa le cou, lécha la peau, ses mains sur son dos, sur ses hanches. Il trouva la position des mains de Draco suspecte et suivit leur chemin. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit qu__'__il était en train de se préparer tout seul._

_- Draco?_

_- Chut__…_

_Il paraissait concentrer dans la tâche et Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux. Foutues hormones. Foutus sentiments._

_Draco rapprocha un peu plus leurs bassins au bout d__'__un moment et Harry gémit d__'__anticipation. Il agrippa ses hanches pendant que le blond descendait sur son sexe. Ça faisait tellement longtemps._

_- Je t__'__aime._

_Harry écarquilla les yeux. C__'__était la première fois qu__'__il entendait ces trois mots sortir de sa bouche et cet air gêné et choqué était vraiment adorable. Il rapprocha le blond et l__'__embrassa longuement. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses lèvres. Il l__'__avait compris dès la première fois._

_Draco bougea finalement, interrompant leur baiser dans un gémissement._

_Harry le regarda faire, totalement envoûté par ses mouvements. Il bougeait sur lui comme un serpent ondule sur la terre. Il était beau, et il était à lui._

_Il donna un coup de rein qui fit tressauter le blond sur lui. Un regard torve plus tard et il gémissait sous la pression des muscles internes sur son sexe. C__'__était tellement agréable d__'__être en Draco. Comme s__'__il était retourné à la maison. _

_Il continua à gémir de façon incompréhensible pendant que le blond continuait de monter et descendre sur son membre. Il allait jouir, il en était sûr. Cette position l__'__excitait toujours énormément et voir Draco s__'__abandonner sur lui était magnifique._

_Il posa sa main sur le membre délaissé et entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient. Draco tressauta sur lui en expirant fortement plusieurs fois et finalement, il se déversa sur son ventre arrondi pendant que lui-même appréciait le raffermissement des muscles sur son sexe qui se vidait._

_Il serra le blond contre lui pendant qu__'__il sortait de lui mollement._

_- C__'__était vrai ce que tu as dit? Chuchota-t-il timidement._

_Draco le regarda un moment sans comprendre puis un sourire tendre lui vint aux lèvres._

_- Oui, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je t__'__aime, Harry. Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t__'__ai fait. J__'__étais fou de jalousie, et je n__'__ai pas pu me contrôler. Je t__'__ai blessé et__…_

_- Chut._

_Un baiser. Une caresse._

_- Tu es pardonné, Draco. Gabriel aussi t__'__a pardonné._

_- Gabriel?_

_- Notre bébé._

_Draco eut un sourire heureux et ils se blottirent dans les couvertures. Ils se retrouvaient. Enfin._

* * *

**Et là, vous vous dites: c'est un rêve? Encore? Mais… oui mais… rhoalala mais elle est grave cette fille!**

**En fait, oui, c'est un rêve, et je vais vous avouer la vérité (vu que je n'ai aucune occasion d'insérer l'explication dans la fin de la fiction): c'est un rêve. Mais pas vraiment. Leurs esprits ont réussi à se réunir et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont pu faire holé hole. J'ai envie de dire que c'est Gabriel qui en est le responsable, parce que... Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui est la cause de tout ça :p**

**bref, vous allez voir dans le prochain chapitre. Et au fait, le prochain chapitre est un parallèle de "Qu'est-ce que l'amour" alors je vous invite à le lire. J'ai l'impression de faire de la pub, quelle horreur...**

**bref voilà, à la semaine prochaine =)**

**EliH**


	8. Je t'aime

**Bonjour à tous! Merci de me suivre toujours et… merci pour les reviews ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est un peu rose bonbon (désolée, j'aime quand c'est un peu rose bonbon) et ce chapitre va voir la… réunification du lien entre… les USA et la Russie! Non pardon… je vous laisse lire, ça va pas chez moi là haha. J'ai tenté de mettre ce chapitre par trois ou quatre fois. Et à chaque fois, je devais le repousser. Alors quand j'ai pu mettre un point final à ce chapitre, j'ai dit: "Toi, titre de malheur, je t'ai eu! et toc!qu'est-ce que tu en dis hein? hein?" oui, j'étais folle et... fatiguée... par contre, il n'y a pas de scènes explicites... désolée :p Mais la scène du baiser est vachement plus palpitante qu'un cul et une bite... ou pas... **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Brigitte26:** ce dernier passage que tu as lu en italique… est un rêve. Mais le fait que nous soyons dans un monde magique permet beaucoup de chose :p Je l'ai expliqué (mal) mais cette idée m'est venue quand je me suis rappelée d'un vieux film. Deux amants qui se retrouvent dans un même songe, qui ont du mal à y croire etc. Ici, Harry et Draco, dans un moment plutôt désespéré, se retrouvent dans un rêve. J'aime à croire que c'est grâce à Gabriel. (alors qu'en fait, c'est moi qui écrit et qui décide xD) Bref, j'espère que tu as eu ta réponse =)

**Ptitcoeurfragile:** Je te remercie de me suivre et d'avoir cette hâte de lire la suite ^^ comme le suggère ton pseudo, j'espère que tu ne vas pas défaillir devant cet excès de romance dans la suite :o

**Guest** (parce que tu n'as toujours pas de nom pour moi mais que tu es la seule à te nommer ainsi): Je te remercie pour ce petit mot ^^ ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu me suis aussi assidument. Et effectivement, comme j'ai repris l'écriture il n'y a pas très longtemps, je préfère rester sur des choses simples. Pour le moment. Donc les complots en tout genre et tout, c'est pas encore pour moi. J'ai aussi deux OS au chaud dans mon ordinateur, qui n'attendent que leur jour pour sortir. Un pour la St Valentin, et un autre sur la Tolérance. Oui, je suis du genre à mettre beaucoup de rose et beaucoup de moral dans mes écrits. J'aime montrer ce que notre monde devient et… je vais le montrer surtout dans une fiction assez ambitieuse… Je ne sais même pas si j'y arriverais, le titre n'est toujours pas décidé. Sinon, j'en ai une que je suis encore en train d'écrire (je préfère la finir avant de poster, histoire que personne n'attende trois milles ans, ce n'est pas poli), ça s'appelle: «_ Les chats sont des Serpentards_ ». Ce titre veut tout dire :p elle est supposée être drôle, mais c'est pas drôle au début… je me fais un peu aider et conseiller. Bref, voilà, tu sais à peu près ce qui se trame dans ma tête et dans mes prochaines publications ;)

**Nytiss973** (ou mon ombre): plus d'actes? Tu n'aimes pas? :p Tu sais très bien qu'un Malfoy ne se prosterne pas, et surtout pas aux pied d'un Potter! :p Mais il va se prosterner d'une autre façon, et tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre :o

**Groumde:** au risque de me répéter… TU es la plus SADIQUE. Depuis le début, tu fais souffrir petit Harry dans les bras de Draco dans ta fiction (c'est pas qu'une petite mort! C'est une torture à petit feu!). Moi, j'ai fait que violer Harry une fois! Faut pas lui demander trop, il est enceint. Et ta remarque sur le fait que Draco est bien trop vite pardonner… tu as raison, et je m'en doutais. Alors j'ai rajouté de toutes petites nuances dans le reste des chapitres, afin qu'on comprenne qu'il n'a pas été très apprécié… bref, donc lis lis :p à quand le prochain chapitre de « _Sans Contrefaçon_ » ?

**MissOtiik:** Wow! Trois reviews d'un coup! Je suis flattée! ^^ Harry est un peu sec quant à la demande de Draco, c'est vrai, mais c'est sa faute aussi! L'autre le demande en mariage comme ça, perso, j'aurais dit oui dans ma tête, et je l'aurait envoyé balader en vrai xD Parce que là, il l'a dit comme ça, et sans vraiment y penser, et ça, ça a blessé Harry… Bref, j'espère que tu ne vas pas les trouver « sec » ici ;)

**t-choupi:** Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié les sept premiers chapitres! :o Il en reste plus que trois en comptant ce chapitre et un bonus, que si vous le voulez… Bref, donc… faites que ça te plaise encore! :o

**Nekochan Miharu**: merci à toi d'avoir apprécié! :o comme je l'ai dit à T-choupi, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres, c'est court, mais c'est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu xD bonne lecture =)

**Manoirmalfoys:** Toi aussi tu as eu envie de taper Draco? Alors tu vas avoir envie de lui faire des câlins dans ce chapitre? :o Je te laisse lire ^^ merci pour cette review, je vois que tu les as lu rapidement ces sept chapitres!

**77Hildegard:** si tu aimes le rose bonbon, bonne lecture! :p Draco ne va rien dire… ou presque. Mais il va écrire, et j'espère que tu vas aimer =) moi, je me suis dit en relisant: C'est moi qui ai écrit ça? Eurk! xD bref, bonne lecture!

**Comme je suppose que personne ne lit la réponse de personne (surement question de politesse) je tiens à vous dire qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres avec celui là. Donc ça fera DIX chapitres. Mais j'ai deux extraits, que je n'ai pas eu cœur à supprimer. Je voulais savoir, vous les voulez? Comme bonus? Laissez-moi une review pour savoir ^^**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il se réveilla brusquement, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait rêvé. Il était en était sûr. C'était trop surréaliste et… trop beau pour que ce soit vrai!

Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Juste quelque chose de poisseux sous son caleçon. Il soupira. Ça avait pourtant eu l'air tellement vrai. Il pouvait encore sentir la texture des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes. Mais c'était tout aussi bien que ce soit un rêve. Il avait dit « Je t'aime » à Potter! Deux fois! Et il n'avait pas pu se taire, comme s'il avait bu du véritasérum. Et… Gabriel.

Il se leva de son lit.

Le nom du… de leur fils?

Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit. « Gabriel ». Il imaginait déjà un petit bébé blond, avec des yeux… verts.

Il dut revenir à la réalité en voyant son sourire niais dans le miroir. Quelle horreur! Il devenait pire qu'un Poufsouffle! Il se prépara rapidement et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il avait faim.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il aperçut Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson en grande discussion. Curieux, il s'installa à côté de Théo.

- Toujours pas remis de ta rupture à ce que je vois.

- Ta gueule, Nott.

En fait, non, ça ne volait pas très haut.

- Tu pourrais répondre à une question?

- Ta gueule, Nott.

Vraiment pas haut.

- Sil te plait?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Ta gueule, Nott »? S'énerva-t-elle.

Draco ricana intérieurement. Théodore était comme ça. C'était toujours drôle à voir.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour selon toi?

Draco se figea pendant que Pansy le regardait d'un air… désespéré? C'était quoi après tout? Lui-même se le demandait. « Je t'aime ». Son rêve lui revint à la tête et il poussa un faible soupir. L'amour… s'était gênant. Mais très agréable quand c'était réciproque. Mais il n'aimait pas. Il en était sûr. Enfin…

Il vit Pansy s'enfuir en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Pas très digne de Serpentard tout ça.

- Très jolie métaphore, marmonna le châtain à côté de lui.

- Tu as réussi à la faire craquer devant toute la Grande Salle! Bravo, Nott.

Théo se tourna vers lui. Il ne le sentait pas ce regard.

- Tu peux répondre à une de mes questions?

Vraiment pas. Il hocha quand même de la tête, en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille pour se donner contenance.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

Il renifla. C'était prévisible de sa part. Théo devait être dans sa période « questions existentielles ».

- L'amour? C'est une faiblesse, répondit-il simplement alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Sinon, c'est aussi un très bon moyen d'avoir du sexe gratuit. Tu promets un amour éternel à une fille et la voilà dans tes bras. Pansy est tombée dans ce piège et maintenant, elle le regrette.

Voilà, c'était une bonne réponse. Passe partout. Il en était sûr. Théodore hocha de la tête et inscrivit ses mots.

- Je vais y aller, déclara le châtain en se levant. Merci pour ta réponse.

Il soupira et croqua dans une pomme.

Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

* * *

Harry s'était réveillé, heureux et en pleine forme. Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux et son pantalon était tout poisseux. Super. Il avait cherché sa baguette et lancé un sort de propreté juste à temps. Pomfresh ouvrait ses rideaux et l'examinait déjà en lui lançant tout plein de sorts médicales. Puis elle l'avait jeté hors de l'infirmerie avec ordre de manger. C'est vrai qu'il avait très faim.

Il s'était dirigé vers la tour des Gryffondors, pour se changer et avait repensé à son rêve. Un sourire béat s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il avait rêvé que Draco lui avait avoué son amour. Deux fois. Et qu'il s'était excusé pour son comportement. Ils avaient fait l'amour tendrement. Il avait conscience que Draco s'était occupé de lui et il avait apprécié. Gabriel aussi.

Il passa une main sur son ventre. Son bébé. Celui de Draco aussi.

Il se doucha rapidement et sortit de sa tour, seul. Ron et Hermione devaient déjà être dans la Grande Salle. Mais le trajet jusqu'à la tour l'avait grandement fatigué. Imaginer descendre les sept étages pour manger le fit bailler. Super.

Pourtant, il descendit. À son rythme d'escargot, mais il le fit. En arrivant presque à la Grande Salle, il était presque prêt à dormir à même le sol. Ce fut quand il faillit se faire percuter qu'il se réveilla. Un peu.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il machinalement.

- Ah Potter! S'écria l'autre avec un enthousiasme suspect. Est-ce que tu peux répondre à une question?

Mais c'était qui lui? Un Serpentard qui l'aborde aussi joyeusement? Ça devait être un piège.

- Euh… oui, mais qui es-t…

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour? Le coupa-t-il en tenant sa plume devant son calepin.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et le détailla. La question semblait innocente. Il regarda dans la Grande Salle, il avait repéré les cheveux blonds. Puis il se gratta la nuque. C'était gênant comme question en fait. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Draco, il était en train de croquer dans une pomme. Il aurait bien aimé être la pomme. Sa main se posa sur son ventre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait ou voyait Draco.

- C'est une grande force, répondit-il en gardant ses yeux ancrés sur le blond. Il te permet de garder l'espoir, trouver la vie plus belle, plus simple. Un amour partagé est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus génial. Tu donnes et tu reçois. Je ne sais pas si tu arrives à le comprendre.

Il pensait ses mots. Il préférait voir le beau côté de l'amour. Une façon pour lui de pardonner le blond. Après tout, son rêve était une des possibilités de leur futur. Il espérait tellement que cela devienne réel.

Le Serpentard hocha de la tête, en griffonnant ses paroles. Il le laissa partir et il put enfin se diriger vers sa table, où ses deux amis l'attendaient avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Nott? Demanda Ron en mettant du porridge partout.

- Il me posait une question, répondit Harry en se préparant un sandwich.

- Laquelle? S'étonna Hermione, curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

Il avait répété la phrase en regardant fixement un dos fin, et des cheveux d'or pâles. Il se rendit compte que sa réponse n'était pas très complète. C'est vrai ça, si on y réfléchissait bien: Qu'est-ce que l'amour?

* * *

Draco entra en cours de potion. Son parrain avait l'air… ailleurs. Ça ne se voyait pas, mais avec l'habitude qu'il avait, c'était flagrant. Sa voix était encore plus traînante et il ne lançait pas de regard noir à Potter!

Il tourna la tête pour le voir de l'autre côté, avec son ami la belette.

- Monsieur Potter, intervint Snape avant même qu'il ne sorte ses affaires. Inutile de rester là, le cours se fera en binôme. Serpentard, Gryffondor.

Des protestations virulentes dans la salle firent grimacer Draco. Il n'aimait pas la rébellion. Surtout celle Gryffondoresque. Tous des sauvages.

- Notre très aimé directeur souhaite l'entente cordiale entre vos deux maisons, trancha le professeur en se retournant vers son bureau. Alors je vais donner vos binômes et pas de discussions. Ou vous écoperez d'heures de colle très agréables avec moi.

Draco sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Si c'était Snape qui avait établi les binômes, alors…

- Potter, avec Monsieur Malfoy.

Le regard vert le toucha. Cet instant lui parut très long et trop court à la fois. Il allait être à côté de lui. Il fit un signe de tête à Blaise qui se dirigea vers Neville Londubat.

Il ignora le sac qui s'abattit sur le bureau, et encore plus la façon très disgracieuse et très lourde de s'asseoir de Potter. Il fit semblant de relire les instructions pour la potion pendant que le brun sortait son manuel.

- Vous avez quatre heures, annonça Snape avant de les laisser seuls au travail.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé, lâcha Draco au bout de dix minutes de découpe.

Harry, qui écrasait les crocs de serpent, s'arrêta dans sa tâche et le dévisagea. Parler de choses fâcheuses pendant le cours de Potions: c'était le seul moyen de finir avec des points en moins. Pourtant, il décida de répondre.

- Gabriel t'a pardonné… Et moi aussi.

Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Ça ressemblait à une phrase dans son rêve. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

- Je sais que tu as fait ça sous le coup de la jalousie, je le sens, continua le brun en rougissant. Et puis tu ne mérites pas de quitter l'école sur un acte bête.

Pourquoi Potter devait-il être aussi honnête? Et comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il avait réellement été jaloux de la scène qu'il avait vu?

Il n'osa plus demander, il fallait se concentrer sur la potion.

Outre l'altercation avec Snape et Ron, tout se passa à peu près bien.

Harry avait dit la vérité à Draco. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance aussi vite. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait encore un peu peur qu'il le touche. Mais sa visite surprise à l'infirmerie l'avait fait douter de ses intentions et son rêve l'avait à peu près rassuré. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Draco revienne et accepte ce petit être entre eux.

Il avait cours de botanique et avait écouté Hermione déblatérer sur la façon d'interpréter l'amour par les scientifiques moldus. Depuis que Théodore lui avait demandé sa coopération, elle n'arrêtait plus! Il se sentait un peu désolé pour lui, il ne connaissait pas Hermione.

Draco se mit avec Blaise pour pratiquer le sort de désillusion.

Il avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas très présent mentalement mais il était lui-même occupé par ses pensées. Il était impossible qu'Harry et lui aient rêvé de la même chose. Les rêves étaient personnels! Pourtant, cette certitude qu'il avait eu en parlant de sa jalousie, et du pardon de Ga… du bé…

Il soupira. Un coup il y arrivait, un coup il bloquait.

Il regarda le partenaire Serdaigle de Théo s'enfuir en pleurant. Pas très résistant ces Serdaigles.

Blaise était tellement déconcentré qu'il se fit réprimander plusieurs fois par le professeur. Qu'est-ce que l'amour? Cette question lui trottait dans la tête. Et il avait vraiment envie d'y répondre. Sincèrement. Pour une fois.

« _Cher Harry,…_ »

Hermione les laissa après le cours de Soins, marmonnant des mots tel qu' « endorphine » ou « lobe frontale ». Lui et Ron décidèrent de se reposer dans leur Salle commune, ils avaient fini les cours pour aujourd'hui.

Ron semblait un peu gêné d'être à côté de lui, et il s'attendait à quelque chose de gros.

« _… Je ne sais comment te dire et te décrire ce que j'ai en moi…_ »

- Harry, commença Ron en triturant sa plume.

Le brun le regarda, il s'attendait vraiment au pire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron?

Le rouquin prit une inspiration et lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

« _… Théodore a dû te poser sa question aujourd'hui. Et s'il ne l'a pas fait, tant pis. Mais j'ai réfléchi. Qu'est-ce que l'amour? …_ »

- Tu as fait QUOI? S'écria Harry en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- Je suis désolé! Gémit l'autre. Mais j'étais en colère! En plus, Hermione était d'accord avec moi! Tu as beau l'aimer, ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu sois le seul touché dans l'histoire. Il l'a mérité.

Harry soupira. Il leur avait dit de ne rien dire, et encore plus, de ne rien faire. Mais… peut-être que c'était trop leur demander. Il acquiesça de la tête, en signe d'acceptation. Peut-être que c'était la raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie la veille. Ce n'était pas pour lui.

« _… Je vais te donner ma définition. Mais s'il te plaît, ne te moques pas. …_»

Draco griffonnait toujours ses mots, raturant et réunissant des mots et des groupes de mots. C'était tellement dur de s'ouvrir. Il était un Serpentard pardi!

« _… L'amour… Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. D'ailleurs, c'est encore très flou en moi. Mais je pense que l'amour, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de cul. Même si nous, ça a commencé comme ça. Ce n'est pas non plus une histoire à la Poufsouffle. Niaise et rose à souhait. Ce n'est pas une tragédie non plus. Nous… c'est plus compliqué. Nous sommes supposés être ennemis. Nous détester, nous arracher les cheveux et nous donner des coups de poings. Je te mentirais si je te disais vouloir me promener avec toi à Pré-au-lard. Mais je te mentirais aussi si je te disais vouloir te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu sois défiguré. …_»

- Harry? On va manger?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve. Où Draco s'arrachait les cheveux sur un parchemin. Sa grossesse commençait à l'épuiser. Qu'est-ce que ça serait vers la fin!

«_… Non. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est bien plus fort. Je ne me vois pas continuer mon existence sans toi. Je ne me vois pas vieillir sans toi. Tu étais déjà important dans ma vie. Et tu as pris encore plus d'ampleur maintenant. …_ »

- Tu as bien compris, hein?

- Oui monsieur Malfoy, couina le petit elfe en prenant ce qu'il lui tendait.

- Personne ne doit avoir cette assiette à part Harry Potter. C'est une surprise.

Le petit elfe hocha de la tête et disparut avec l'objet. C'était l'heure du dîner.

«_… Tu vas rire. Mais j'ai fait un rêve la veille. Un rêve où nous étions ensemble. Un rêve où nous avons fait l'amour. Et où je t'ai avoué t'aimer. La joie que j'ai vu sur ton visage m'a rassuré sur mes choix. Je te veux près de moi, Harry. Je veux dormir avec toi et me réveiller avec toi. Je te veux en moi, comme je me veux en toi. Tu dois bien rire. Peut-être que, après ce que je t'ai fait, ce n'est plus réciproque. …_»

Harry mangea avec appétit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était de bonne humeur. En plus, Luna avait décidé de s'installer à leur table. Voir la tête embarrassée de Neville quand elle lui parlait des Nargolles était vraiment un beau spectacle!

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'à quelques pas de leur table, une paire d'yeux gris le dévorait du regard. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait mis ses sentiments à plat, et sur papier.

« _… Mais faut-il déjà que tu puisses trouver cette lettre. Je l'ai transformé en assiette. Et j'ai demandé à un elfe de confiance de te la remettre. J'espère seulement que Granger saura découvrir ce petit caprice avant la fin du repas. …_»

- Harry?

Le brun déglutit. Qu'est-ce que Luna allait lui sortir?

- Tu as des Joncheruines tout autour de toi.

Le Trio regarda en l'air. Rien. Luna avait mis ses drôles de lunettes et fixait son assiette.

- Je crois que ton assiette est enchanté, déclara-t-elle en prenant un morceau de poulet. C'est peut-être pour ça que les Joncheruines tournent autour de toi…

Ils se figèrent tous. Qu'est-ce que son assiette avait? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait eu dedans? Il regarda Hermione avec angoisse et elle sortit sa baguette. Si l'assiette était enchantée, un simple « finite » serait bon.

«_… Harry… je t'ai toujours appelé Potter et t'appeler Harry me donne des frissons et me fait sourire bêtement. J'ai honte. Mais j'ai décidé de me mettre à nu dans cette lettre. Que tu comprennes que je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai osé te faire. J'ai été jaloux. J'ai eu peur. C'est moi le monstre dans l'histoire. C'est moi le parfait salaud. Te faire souffrir et refuser la vérité. Car vois-tu, dans mon rêve, tu m'avouais avoir déjà choisi le nom de… notre fils. Gabriel. J'étais heureux de ce choix. Et… maintenant, je ne fais que penser à lui. Aux petits coups qu'il m'a donné. Je ne peux plus ignorer sa présence. Comme je ne peux plus ignorer ce qu'est l'amour près de toi. Je le sais, ça ne sera pas calme tous les jours. Ça ne sera jamais drôle très longtemps. Mais j'ai bon espoir que… nos réconciliations se fassent sur l'oreiller. …_»

Un parchemin apparut, au nom d'Harry. Le trio se regarda et il tendit la main. Il commença à lire, devant les yeux curieux de ses amis.

Un peu plus loin, la paire d'yeux n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé qu'il était à observer son meilleur ami dévoré du regard un certain châtain. Qui, d'ailleurs, était arrivé à côté d'eux et faisait tout pour poser sa question à Blaise. Qui refusait d'y répondre.

«_… Tu dois me trouver minable. Un Malfoy minable. Si mon père entendait ça. Mais là tout de suite, je m'en fiche de lui, je voudrais que nous puissions tout régler entre nous. Ensemble. …_»

Harry se leva brusquement et Hermione n'eut que le temps d'attraper la lettre avant qu'elle ne finisse dans la soupe. Elle lut, Ron à côté. Et ils rougirent. Quand au brun, il s'était dirigé vers la table des Verts et Argent, sous le regard de toute la Grande Salle. Il vit le garçon qui lui avait posé sa drôle de question, se faire embrasser par Zabini et il attrapa Malfoy par le col. Ce dernier se retourna et n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter la paire de lèvres qui l'emprisonnait.

«_… Harry? Je t'aime_. »

* * *

**Et voilà le super travail! J'ai trouvé que si je devais mettre la lettre en entier, autant qu'elle soit éparpillée dans le récit. Sinon, c'était horriblement compacte et pas drôle... Bref, ça vous a plus? Est-ce que l'utilisation des Joncheruines vous a semblé convaincante? **

**Je me suis dit: Si l'objet est enchanté, et que personne ne le remarque... c'est que des Joncheruines les embrouillent! Bien sûr, il n'a fallut rechercher ce qu'était un Joncheruine, etc. Alors?**

**Je rappelle que c'est un petit parallèle de "_Qu'est-ce que l'amour_" Je vous invite toujours à vous y rendre :p Surtout que j'ai adoré l'écrire.**

**la suite sera vraiment... paisible... ou pas...**

**à dans je sais pas quand!**

**EliH**


	9. Union magique

**Dymitry:** ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Et bien rire aussi… pendre Draco par les couilles? Idée intéressante. Puis-je réutiliser cette expression quand cette occasion se présentera? ;)

**Brigitte26:** Haha, j'aurais dû carrément te demander ce qu'était l'amour, je n'aurais pas autant galérer pour écrire mon OS « Qu'est-ce que l'amour ». Je n'ai presque pas mentionner une seule de tes réponses sur l'amour alors qu'elles sont très justes, Merlin, je suis trop nulle xD toi aussi tu as apprécié Luna? Perso, Hermione a beau être super forte sur tout, elle reste une née-moldu. Donc pour moi, elle ne connaît pas toutes les petites subtilités de la société sorcière… enfin, Luna reste Luna et elle va encore prendre un bon rôle dans la suite ;)

**Manoirmalfoys:** le baiser t'a plu? J'en suis heureuse ^^ la lettre n'a pas l'air de faire trop tâche dans le chapitre précédant, ça me rassure

**77Hildegard:** Merci du compliment! J'adore quand les lettres sont coupées comme ça et donne cette sensation de compte à rebours! Ta réponse à Qu'est-ce que l'amour est terriblement juste, c'est quand on perd ce qu'on a qu'on se rend compte de sa rareté, je pense que Draco a ressenti ça quand Harry n'est plus revenu après leur altercation.

**Nytiss973:** Mon ombre! Je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant xD tu te reconnaitras? :p vu ta review, je devine que tu as aimé. Et ça me fait plaisir ^^ ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. Alors j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier =) et ne bave pas trop sur ton ordi! Et Draco est aux pieds d'Harry, il n'a plus le choix :p

**Donnaqueenly:** Je t'ai déjà répondu sur ta fiction, mais je vais le refaire. Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir (et la seconde aussi xD). Et tu n'as pas à trouver que ta fiction en cours est pâle par rapport à la mienne, chaque fiction est différente. Et je dois t'avouer que le titre me fait bien envie ;) j'adore quand il y a des enfants dans les fictions, alors si tu m'en sers une, je te jure que les reviews, tu vas en avoir marre à cause de moi :p ah et ta fiction actuelle, l'Héritier, faut que je la review à nouveau, j'ai adoré et je suis restée sur ma faim la! Où est la suiteuh!

**t-choupi:** Je pense que tout le monde voulait que Draco souffre un peu. Et moi-même je trouve qu'Harry a pardonné trop vite. Moins de vingt-quatre heures et hop, ils s'embrassent. Mais je pense qu'ils se sont assez manqués. Harry est du genre à aimer sans compter, sans réfléchir. S'il n'avait pas été surpris par l'attitude de Draco, il aurait pu se faire violer sans rien dire je pense… bref, bonne lecture à toi :p

**MissOtiiK:** Mange ta compote en paix, je n'aime pas les fin malheureuses, alors tu vas devoir subir le: « Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps » :p Même si tu trouves ça un peu bizarre vers la fin… je ne sais pas…

**Lovesatan14:** merci pour ta review ^^ je constate que ce rose bonbon n'était pas trop flashy, ça me rassure!

**L gues**t: parce que tu es une lettre maintenant xD ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à te reconnaitre direct! ça m'a fait plaisir que tu t'enquières de la suite des évènements, finalement, je vais essayer de continuer les « Chats sont des Serpentard ». Et peut-être le poster quand je sentirais que la fin est proche ^^ sinon, le calendrier est bien rempli. Jusqu'à mi-février, vous êtes sûr de me supporter! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir quand tu m'as dit que ma fiction était légère et pas trop exagérée ^^

**Groumde:** prends des hallucinogènes et pense que Draco est un pingouin. Pardon… je suis fatiguée! _ Je ne sais pas combien de temps on se remet d'un viol. Perso, j'ai vécu des choses pas marrantes en étant enfant et ça me poursuis encore. Dans la tête. Alors un viol. Mais je me dis qu'Harry est assez amoureux pour pardonner. Et puis avec le coup de l'infirmerie et la lettre, et le fait qu'il soit un Gryffondor, tout ça me donne l'impression que c'est « normal» qu'Harry accepte le pardon du blond. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait qu'il n'ait pas dénoncé Draco pour son viol, c'est un acte d'amour assez fou. Bref, je suis contente que le reste t'ait plus quand même ^^ tes critiques me sont précieuses, à chaque fois que je reçois une de tes reviews, faut que j'aille relire la suite pour voir si c'est logique!

**Angeleye:** Ta review m'a fait super plaisir! et je te rassure, pas de OOC, je dois t'avouer que je déteste ça, à part pour "Ni personne d'autre" qui fut une belle fiction. Mais je te rassure, recevoir 8 ou 9 reviews de ta part ne m'aurais pas nervé, je me serais juste dit un premier lieu: c'est qui cette folle? puis j'aurais souris comme une débile et je t'aurais chaudement remercier xD j'avais hésité à le publier aujourd'hui, alors voilà, tu as cette suite que tu me réclame avec force regarde de chaton abandonné :p mais quand la verras-tu...

Je suis bien contente que la lettre vous a fait réagir de la sorte! Ça fait plaisir à mon ego xD non, sincèrement, je n'entends pas de critiques négatives, alors je juge que ma mission est presque accomplie =)

c'est toujours à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à moi, le rating M est confirmé ici, comme dans presque tous les chapitres, donc voilà.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry courait de toute la force de ses jambes. Ou plutôt, il se dandinait aussi vite que possible avec son gros ventre. Il devait atteindre la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avant que l'Autre ne le trouve. Sinon… il secoua la tête. Hors de question d'y penser! Il devait atteindre le septième étage avant qu'Il ne l'attrape! Il marmonna quelque chose sur les escaliers trop longs et finalement, arriva à l'étage voulu. Un sourire soulagé se peignit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'entende un « POTTER» retentissant. Il se dépêcha et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

- Ce n'est pas le mot de passe, déclara le portrait d'un air ennuyé.

- Quoi? Mais… c'est ça!

- C'est l'ancien, jeune homme.

Merde, merde, merde! Ron avait dû le lui dire et il avait oublié! Ça devait avoir un rapport avec…

- POTTER!

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche!

- Si je t'attrape, je te jure que tu ne t'assiéras plus avant une semaine!

- Union sacré!

La Grosse Dame inclina légèrement la tête et le tableau libéra la place à la Salle Commune. Il s'y précipita alors qu'une furie blonde montait le sixième étage. Il était sauvé!

- Harry?

Il souffla et lança un sourire heureux à Neville qui passait devant lui.

- Salut Nev, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé où Ron et Hermione étaient blottis.

- Harry, s'exclama Hermione. Que fais-tu ici? Je pensais pourtant que Draco devait te m…

- C'est bon, coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse ça! C'est trop gênant! Quel idée aussi de sortir ça devant lui!

La jeune femme haussa des épaules. Elle avait cherché à aider en lui donnant bon nombre de conseils pour soulager ses pieds gonflés ou ses fatigues momentanées. Draco n'avait fait qu'écouter et exécuter. À la plus grande horreur du brun.

Le Serpentard était devenu le pire amant-poule que Poudlard ait connu. Ce n'était pas venu d'un coup. Non. Après leur baiser dans la Grande Salle, la tension avait augmenté entre eux et Draco avait dû gagner sa confiance, comme avec un petit chat perdu, ça avait duré assez de temps pour qu'Harry se remette de son léger traumatisme post-viol. Au début, ça avait gêné Harry de se faire chouchouter avec des gestes simples mais tellement efficaces. Draco n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien: calculateur jusqu'au bout, manipulateur non stop. Puis plus tard, se faire câliner à longueur de journée, faire des caprices sans que l'autre ne dise rien, faire l'amour sans se fatiguer, étaient devenus plaisant. Et petit à petit, c'était devenu étouffant. Draco n'arrêtait pas de lui demander qu'il manquait de quelque chose, s'il voulait boire quelque chose, s'il voulait manger quelque chose, s'il voulait qu'il fasse ses devoirs à sa place. Il se demandait presque si le comportement froid et odieux de l'ancien Draco n'était pas préférable!

- Je te tiens, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Il sursauta. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-Il se trouver là?

- Je t'embarque, annonça-t-Il.

- Mais, parvint à dire le brun avant de se faire ligoter.

- Comment j'ai eu le mot de passe? Renifla le blond en lui lançant un sort d'apesanteur. Je ne dévoile pas mes sources. Mais sache que tu ne m'échapperas pas. C'est l'heure de ta séance de massage, et tu oses me faire perdre du temps! Tu sais que dans trente minutes, tu aurais dû réviser les potions avec moi? Vraiment, tu n'es pas sérieux! Tu es à ton sixième mois! Tu devrais faire plus…

Ron et Hermione, mais aussi tous les spectateurs Gryffondors, les regardèrent sortir de la salle commune. Harry avait finalement rejoint les bras du blond et s'était fait emmener comme une princesse pendant que l'autre continuait de le sermonner.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait changé à ce point, grogna Ron en humant les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

- Tu sais, répondit très sérieusement la jeune femme. Quand ses parents ont appris pour Harry et lui, ils n'ont eu d'autres choix que de s'enfuir, ou mourir. Draco est donc tombé en disgrâce dans sa maison. Heureusement qu'il est préfet en chef, au moins, il est seul dans sa chambre, en sécurité. Ensuite, il n'a plus aucune nouvelle de ses parents. Et enfin, tout le monde veut sa tête, et Tu-Sais-Qui le premier.

Ron connaissait l'histoire. Il y avait un peu moins d'un mois, Harry s'était jeté sur Malfoy devant tout le monde. Le lendemain, cela faisait la une des journaux et les Malfoy quittaient le pays pour une destination inconnue.

Draco s'était fait insulter et huer avant de finalement mater les délinquants et de se mettre sous la protection du vieux directeur. Parce qu'il avait refusé de suivre ses parents. Ça n'avait pas été de gaité de cœur, mais il était là. Maintenant, il était tellement protecteur avec Harry que ça faisait peur. Où était passé Draco-le-sale-violeur-qui-refusait-de-croire-à-la-grossesse-d'Harry-Malfoy? À la place, il était toujours auprès du brun, à s'occuper de lui, à lui préparer un emploi du temps à suivre à la lettre pour le bon déroulement de sa grossesse!

Trop compliqué. Il préférait sa petite chérie.

- Ron, nos ASPIC sont pour dans à peine trois semaines! Révises bon sang!

Ou peut-être pas.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. C'était une vraie torture que lui infligeait le blond! Qu'on l'achève!

- Draco, gémit-il avant de s'arquer. Arrêtes bon sang!

- Tant que tu n'auras pas compris la leçon, souffla le blond en se redressant, pas question. Tu sais que j'ai eu très peur? Tu m'as éjecté de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque! Si Pince n'avait pas été là, je serais mort!

- Ce n'est pas ma faute! Soupira Harry en frétillant sur le lit. Gabriel a senti que j'avais peur et… c'est lui qui a lancé cette vague de magie.

- Je te fais donc peur?

Harry ouvrit un œil. Et devant l'air froid et impassible du son petit-ami, il comprit qu'il l'avait blessé. Il ouvrit les bras et attrapa le blond.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il doucement. Sinon, je ne serais pas là. Et Gabriel non plus.

Il s'en était déjà rendu compte, mais Draco était devenu très fragile depuis qu'il avait décidé d'être près de lui. Bien sûr, ils étaient heureux, aussi heureux qu'on pouvait l'être en période de guerre, mais son statut social avait souffert. Tous les Serpentards s'étaient retournés contre lui. Blaise et Théo étaient en froid avec lui, Théo, du fait de son statut de fils de Mangemort et Blaise, à cause de son statut de fils de Sang-Pur précairement neutre. Et les Gryffondors avaient été très violents dans un premier temps. Maintenant, ils l'acceptaient plus ou moins. Harry avait compris aussi que si le blond était tellement aux petits soins avec lui, c'était parce qu'il était seul, et que même les révisions n'étaient pas assez suffisantes pour le distraire. Et aussi pour se faire pardonner des trois premiers mois d'absence de sa grossesse. Quoique… il se préoccupait plus de lui que du bébé: une caresse de temps en temps, mais jamais le blond ne s'était remis à parler à son ventre, il parlait toujours du cycle de grossesse comme il parlait du beau temps, mais c'était tout. Il ne parlait même pas avec un air débile et joyeux collé au visage, comme nombre de futurs pères auraient fait, selon Hermione.

Il soupira. Le sexe de Draco frappait contre son entrée depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il le faisait vraiment exprès pour le torturer.

- Dray?

- Hum?

- Mets-là moi.

- De quoi tu parles? De ça?

Il inséra un petit centimètre de son gland avant de ressortir avec un sourire innocent. Harry poussa un grognement agacé avant de bouger son bassin pour attraper le membre déviant.

Un profond soupir lui fit comprendre que Draco était tout aussi impatient que lui. Il emprisonna avec ses jambes le corps du blond, et le poussa vers lui. Ils gémirent de plaisir quand il pénétra l'anneau de chair. Harry était tellement dilaté qu'il aurait pu tout prendre d'un coup, mais Draco était devenu l'image - (agaçante) - même de la prudence depuis qu'il était à son sixième mois. Alors il attendit que l'autre se décide à le pénétrer plus en profondeur.

Ce qu'il fit ENFIN au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais, souffla-t-il pendant que le blond entamait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

- Tu es en poudre, acquiesça l'autre avec sérieux.

Roulement d'yeux exaspéré et sourire malicieux.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-il en mordillant le cou de son amant.

- Que tu accélères, grogna-t-il.

- Mais c'est pas drôle!

Roulement d'yeux exaspéré et sourire malicieux.

- Bon d'accord, accepta finalement le blond en accélérant le mouvement. Mais si tu jouis trop vite, tu vas devoir subir le massage de pied! Il faut te préparer avant que tu accouches!

- Putain Malfoy! Gronda Harry en serrant les fesses pour que le passage soit plus serré pour le blond. Si tu continues à parler de grossesse et de bébé, je te vire de la chambre et tu ne me verras pas avant le terme! Compris?

Il avait changé. C'était indéniable. Le froid Draco Malfoy avait disparu pour laisser place à… ce type trop doux et trop gentil. Souvent, il avait peur. Où était passé son ennemi depuis six - sept ans? Ce type froid et hautain? Qui clamait la supériorité des Sang-Purs? Il savait qu'il était toujours là. D'ailleurs, il l'était toujours en public. Mais avec lui, son comportement avait bien trop changé. Était-ce vraiment l'amour?

Un éclat de plaisir le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Encore…

Draco s'exécuta avec le plus grand soin, les entraînant vers le septième ciel.

- Je voudrais légaliser bébé Gabriel.

Cette annonce était tombée alors qu'ils se remettaient de leur orgasme. Harry leva les yeux vers Draco, contre lequel il était blotti.

- Hein?

Réponse très intelligente. Mais le blond ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Un homme enceint est un homme dangereux.

- Comment s'appellerait Gabriel, expliqua-t-il. Gabriel Potter? Gabriel Malfoy?

- Pourquoi pas Gabriel Potter-Malfoy?

- Il faudrait déjà que ce soit légal.

Harry le regarda fixement. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire encore par-là?

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut plus aller au ministère, tenta-t-il. Il y a des Mangemorts partout dedans. C'est trop dangereux dans mon état.

- Je sais, soupira le blond. Mais je voudrais bien que no… notre fils ait un nom complet. La preuve qu'il est bien notre bébé à nous.

- Draco… C'EST notre bébé à NOUS.

Le blond ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment le faire comprendre à Harry?

- Epouse-moi.

Non, ce n'était pas la bonne formulation. Les yeux écarquillés de son amant n'étaient pas bon pour lui.

- Que…

- Je sais, grogna Draco. J'ai déjà dit que les homosexuels ne se mariaient pas parce que c'était une honte, et j'ai aussi dit que les enfants ne venaient pas du ventre d'un homme. Mais tu l'as dit, un homme peut donner la vie. Alors pourquoi ne pas se marier?

Le silence lui répondit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire?

- Je t'aime.

Ah, ça semblait marcher.

- Harry, reprit-il. Je t'aime. Je veux finir ma vie avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux que Gabriel ait un nom avant de naître. Je veux qu'il porte notre nom à nous deux. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que nous soyons liés devant la loi.

- Et je te le répète, avec le ministère sous le contrôle des Mangemorts, c'est impossible.

Le blond le regarda se rhabiller. Bon. Revoir tout ça plus tard. Il comprit qu'il devait laisser Harry. Il y avait réfléchi tellement de fois depuis qu'il était un paria de la maison Serpentard mais Harry? Il lui balançait cette idée sans qu'il puisse y dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il allait voir ses deux amis. L'habitude et le temps libre lui avaient permis de connaître un peu plus le brun. Et il se surprenait à vouloir le garder auprès de lui tout le temps. Quitte à se prendre un maléfice pour le coller autant.

Un Malfoy n'aime qu'une fois. Et lui, Draco Malfoy, avait décidé d'aimer Harry Potter.

Harry se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il en avait besoin. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Ron, Hermione, même Neville! Mais quand il arriva, ils n'étaient pas là. Colin le prévint qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, où Hermione avait entrainé les deux garçons pour de grandes révisions.

Il le remercia et redescendit donc tous les étages pour les retrouver.

Il remarqua tout de suite la longue chevelure de Luna assise avec les trois autres Gryffondors et il sourit. Elle pourrait lui donner conseils…

- Harry! Salua Hermione en faisant venir une chaise à elle. Tu as fini de réviser avec Draco?

Son rougissement fit comprendre à la jeune femme que non, Draco n'avait pas tout à fait appliquer son emploi du temps.

- En fait, fit-il timidement. C'est… compliqué.

Ils l'écoutèrent conter son histoire, Ron passant du blanc au rouge, puis du rouge au blanc. C'était plutôt amusant à voir. Luna restait fidèle à elle-même, l'esprit totalement ailleurs pendant que Neville gardait un visage rouge et qu'Hermione réfléchissait à plein régime.

- Il voulait que tu l'épouses pour que ton bébé n'ait aucun soucis du côté de la loi, résuma-t-elle. C'est une bonne chose, si on veut. Mais je ne sais pas si les mariages gays sont acceptés. il faudrait que je fasse des recherches.

- Non, la coupa Neville en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Les mariages gays sont légalisés depuis pas mal d'années. Il me semble qu'un de nos anciens Premiers Ministres était lui-même homosexuel et s'est donc battu pour avoir ce droit.

Ron hocha de la tête. Un poids s'allégea dans la poitrine d'Harry.

- Mais il y a toujours le problème avec les Mangemorts, soupira Hermione. Je ne m'imagine pas combattre ces monstres pendant que tu feras tes vœux à Draco. Ils sont partout dans le Ministère et Fudge ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Il était d'accord. Il ne s'imaginait pas non plus dire « Oui je le « _Stupéfix_! » Je le veux pardon ».

- Et l'Union Magique?

Les quatre Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Luna, qui regardait en l'air avec ses drôles de lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Harry.

- C'est un moyen très ancien que pratiquait les familles de Sang-Purs pour se lier, expliqua Neville en fronçant les sourcils. C'est comme un mariage. Mais il y avait trop de contraintes dans cette union pour le couple. Alors ça s'est perdu.

- Pas de liens si les deux côtés ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, expliqua Ron en énumérant sur ses doigts. Pas de séparation longue distance sous peine de souffrances intenses. Mort atroce si l'un trompe l'autre. Le seul moyen de détruire ce lien, c'est que l'autre meurt. Mais si le lien date depuis longtemps et que l'un meurt, l'autre meurt aussi. Alors que l'autre peut être encore jeune et en bonne santé.

- Mais il y a aussi les bons côtés, répliqua rêveusement Luna. Un lien indestructible, qui permet de protéger les deux côtés en cas de danger. Leurs magies se mélangent, ils peuvent ressentir que ce que l'autre ressent. Si l'un est affaibli magiquement, il peut puiser en l'autre. Et en plus, c'est toujours reconnu aux yeux de la loi. Dès que le lien sera établi, tout sera sur papier, dans un dossier du département des familles et naissances. Même pas besoin d'aller là-bas.

- Mais il faut bien un rituel ou quelque chose comme ça, non? Demanda Hermione qui ne semblait qu'à moitié rassurer.

- Dumbledore doit bien le connaître, supposa Ron. On pourrait lui demander de faire le rituel. Quelques témoins et le mariage est réglé.

- Ron! Protesta sa petite-amie. Un mariage, ça ne peut pas être réglé comme ça! C'est sacré et ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans ta vie!

- Il faudrait déjà que j'en parle à Draco, réfléchit le brun.

- Sinon, tu lui fais la surprise, proposa Luna.

Le regard vert perdu la fit sourire rêveusement. L'amour…

- C'est son anniversaire dans une semaine.

* * *

Alors oui… vous êtes en train de hurler de frustration. Mais on y peut rien. J'ai une question à vous poser. Parce que personne n'y a répondu dans le dernier chapitre: est-ce que vous voulez le « **bonus** » ? Je peux la garder pour moi vu qu'elle aurait du être à la poubelle depuis longtemps, mais je veux votre avis: je poste ou pas? Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. À vous de deviner ce qu'il y aura :p

le prochain, c'est le dernier... je vais le poster le 10 à peut près, et le 14, vous aurez un pitit OS de Saint valentin de nom de... _**MIRAGE!**_ voilà. A au 10!

EliH


	10. Ensemble

**Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre de « _Je n'en veux pas_ ». Ça a été assez plaisant à écrire, ça n'est pas très parfait (aucune fiction n'est parfaite après tout), j'ai été très guimauve vers la fin, et j'en suis navrée (mais si vous lisiez ce que j'ai écrit par le passé, ici, c'est rien…). Tout le monde s'attendait au mariage. Mais… si je finissais vraiment sur le mariage, vous auriez aimé? C'est trop guimauve. Et je ne voulais pas d'une fin pareille… alors voilà, je vous laisse découvrir, après la réponse aux reviews. C'est assez court, mais des bonus apparaîtront dans deux jours. Ou demain. Je ne sais pas… j'ai eu un jour de retard, je suis désolée _ ah tiens d'ailleurs… BONNE ANNÉE CHINOISE! Et ouais c'était hier. Désolée, j'ai été retardé à cause de ces festivités… bref, je vous laisse, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu =)**

_**Réponses:**_

**Manoirmalfoys:** Oui, Draco est devenu très protecteur ^^ et il m'a été plaisant de l'écrire et le décrire. Je les ai fait virer trop rapidement amoureux transi, mais j'espère que cette fin te plaira ^^'

**Nytiss973** (ou mon ombre): je me demande si tu vas me suivre dans mes autres fictions en cours ;) si tu baves sur ton clavier, tu ne pourras jamais lire la fin! Prend une bassine! Mais je suis contente que ça te fasse cet effet xD

**Brigitte26:** oui oui, bonus bonus :p j'en ai d'ailleurs rajouter un, rien que pour vous chauffer! :p bref, et pour ton commentaire sur le fait que je soir en raccord avec l'actualité et tout, c'est en rapport avec mon OS « Un papa plus un papa égal ?» ? Tu m'as suivit dans toutes mes publications, merci beaucoup =)

**Mamilys:** j'ai bien reçu ta « plainte » (je le dis gentiment hein!) et j'ai rajouté un lemon. Certes, pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le bonus. Je l'ai fait exprès pour toi, parce que tu as raison, de très chaud, je suis arrivée à la fin en mode très tiède. Alors le dernier lemon de cette fiction sera pour toi. Je l'ai détaillé au point que… j'avais tout chaud xD bref, bonne lecture =) et merci!

**Sakura-okasan:** euh… ce truc avec le 3 3 je dois le prendre comment? Comme un smiley? :o

**Angeleye:** tu es arrivée tard, mais au moins, tu n'as pas eu à attendre aussi longtemps que les autres. Ce chapitre est le dernier. J'ai du te le dire, mais cette fiction devait être un simple OS. Et c'est partit en live pour devenir ce truc tout léger. Donc voilà, ne me fait pas tes yeux de Chat Potté, tu as cette suite =) et dans deux jours… ou un même: les bonus. Donc voilà =) j'espère te retrouver dans mes autres fictions futurs!

**Nerilkka:** j'ai remarqué (je reçois les mails de notification) que tu m'avais mis en favori et auteur à suivre, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ que cette fin, assez courte je m'en excuse, te plaise =) et à dans le bonus!

**77Hildegard:** tu as raison, tout c'est arrangé super bien pour Harry. Tu as dû trouver ça un peu Poufsouffle… mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour finir cette fiction. Donc voilà le dernier chapitre =) et malheureusement, c'est pas ce que tu penses. Trouveras-tu le bonheur dans les bonus? Héhé

**Dymitry:** eh! Tu ne sauras JAMAIS comment réagira Draco! 8D à moins que tu lises le bonus… qui est pas encore là… alors voilà, c'est un chapitre de fin, alors… bonne fin =)

**Groumde:** Et si voilà le dernier chapitre, je te remercie de m'avoir suivi ^^ et de m'avoir donné conseils et critique, ça m'a vachement aidé à ne pas me ramollir. Même si je l'accorde, le dernier chapitre a été vraiment mou. Je reparlerais de viols dans d'autres fictions (faut que je m'entraîne :p) et tu as raison, le viol ne se pardonne pas dans la réalité. Même dans les couples. Alors je vais réutiliser ce que tu m'as dit ailleurs! Je peux? Et pour le mariage… non. J'ai trouvé que ça foncerait dans le guimauve si ça finissait comme ça. Alors j'ai préféré le mettre en bonus. Tu m'excuseras de mettre un suspens aussi insoutenable haha. Bref, merci encore pour tout =) à quand la suite de « Sans Contrefaçon »?

**L**: eh! Je te reconnaitrais même si tu débarquais en t'appelant Lily xD ce que tu écris me dit parfaitement qui tu es. Enfin, je sais qui est Guest et Guest quoi x) je suis contente que le passage où Harry se fait traiter de poudre t'ait plu =) moi aussi j'ai rigolé en l'écrivant! Et sache que tu sera bien contente de voir la fin ici. Perso, j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre bon nombre de fois. Les meilleurs passages que je n'ai pas osé supprimer se trouvent dans le bonus qui viendra dans un ou deux jours. J'espère que ça te plaira =) en espérant te retrouver ailleurs!

**Kirane66:** merci à toi! Cette fin résume un peu le trou qui s'est passé entre le chapitre 9 et le chapitre 10. Je te retrouve dans le bonus? ^^

**Phenixmiyavi:** quand tu dis par là que mes bonus sont toujours sympa à lire… ça veut dire que tu en as lu d'autre? :o ça fait plaisir ^^ oui, je mettrais les bonus. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à jeter, parce que j'avais mis du temps à les écrire avant de me rendre compte que ça n'allait pas. J'espère te retrouver dans d'autres fictions, et je te remercie pour tes encouragements ^^

* * *

- Donc ils se sont mariés à Poudlard et c'est le vieux directeur, Dumbledo…

- Le monsieur avec la trèèèès longue barbe?

- Oui, Dumbledore. C'est lui qui s'est occupé du rituel. Toute l'école était là pour assister au mariage. Draco était très ému de me voir et il a presque pleuré. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait se marier. Il y a eu des courants de magie tout autour d'eux et dans toute la salle! Il y avait aussi des filaments colorés qui ont liés leurs mains et quand ils ont fait bisous-bisous…

- Beurk!

- Eh bien ils étaient liés et leurs noms se sont aussi liés. Potter-Malfoy.

- C'est mon nom!

- Oui Gaby, c'est ton nom.

Blaise laissa le petit garçon de cinq ans s'enfuir de ses bras pour réclamer des cookies à sa tante Hermione. Il sourit en se rappelant ce moment-là. Tout allait encore bien, les examens étaient terminés, et la guerre leur semblait loin. Mais dès qu'ils étaient sortis de l'école, ils avaient dû se cacher, ou choisir leurs camps. Il avait bien failli suivre Théo. Mais sa mère avait décidé d'aider Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait un service à lui rendre, alors son choix avait été fixé, quoique à contrecœur.

Il soupira en se massant les tempes. Ça faisait cinq ans que Théodore était mort. Ce dernier avait tenté de s'enfuir, pour le rejoindre, et son père l'avait tué en découvrant sa trahison. La douleur de la perte était encore très présente. Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Son amant lui avait dit de continuer à vivre, que la vie était composée de rencontres comme d'adieux. Il se rappelait avoir pleuré jour et nuit, pendant que la question de Théo lui revenait sans cesse. « Qu'est-ce que l'amour après tout? ». Il pouvait encore se remémorer son sourire quand il lui avait avoué que sa réponse à sa question avait été la meilleure qu'il ait entendu.

- Blaaaaise!

Il releva la tête, souriant à un petit brun aux pointes de cheveux blonds. Il avait des miettes partout sur lui. Et des traces de chocolats sur les doigts.

- Ton père va faire une crise s'il te voit aussi sale, se moqua-t-il.

- Il peut pas, déclara Gabriel avec un air assuré. Il est en train de faire bisous-bisous avec papa!

Blaise grimaça. C'est pas vrai! Ils allaient pas faire ça alors qu'ils avaient des invités!

- Tu es content de bientôt avoir une petite sœur? Demanda soudain Ron en arrivant dans le salon.

- C'est un petit frère!

- Non c'est une petite sœur.

- Non!

- Si.

- Non!

- Si.

Blaise soupira. Une nouvelle génération arrivait. Harry était à nouveau enceint et d'une petite fille cette fois-ci. L'étonnement avait cédé la place à la joie. Cette naissance permettait à tous d'oublier la guerre qui avait fauché bon nombre de leurs amis, de membres de leur famille. Ils oubliaient leur douleur et essayaient d'avancer dans cette vie que d'autres avaient perdu.

Il regarda Gabriel se faire chatouiller par son oncle roux. Ce petit garçon de cinq ans était né dans une période noire, trouble. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler du rôle de ses pères dans cette guerre. Ce n'était pas encore de son âge, et il n'avait pas à connaître le nombre de personnes qui l'avaient aimé du premier regard, et étaient à présent décédés. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il avait du temps avant de savoir que ses pères s'étaient presque déchirés dans cette guerre, que son papa brun avait failli mourir de la main du pire Mage Noir jamais connu dans le monde sorcier. Que son papa blond avait failli mourir sous les doloris des Mangemorts, en guise d'avant-goût pour avoir déserté leur camp. Que lui-même, Gabriel Potter-Malfoy, avait failli se faire kidnapper par Ginny Weasley, espionne à ce moment-là pour Voldemort, comme moyen de pression sur Harry. Sinon, il pouvait aussi ne jamais rien savoir. Personne n'aime entendre les histoires tristes…

Il se rappelait aussi de la douleur de son meilleur ami, quand il avait dû se séparer d'Harry. Quand ce dernier avait dû partir en quête d'objets pouvant détruire leur ennemi. Il se rappelait encore les soirs qu'il avait passé à le regarder bercer son bébé en murmurant le nom de son mari.

Cette guerre s'était terminé huit mois après leur départ de Poudlard. Mais elle leur avait paru plus longue. Cinq ans. Dix, une éternité peut-être. Ils avaient grandi brusquement. Et Gabriel, avec son sourire et sa joie innocente les avait aidé à s'en sortir. Il était la preuve que la vie continuait, et que chaque moment était précieux. Qu'il fallait faire vivre le souvenir des morts, mais pas stagner sur le passé.

En parlant de Gabriel. Où était-il?

Les soupirs dans la chambre décrivaient parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Harry était presque arqué sur le lit, en train de regarder son mari se mouvoir sur son membre. Il aimait tellement ça. Voir son Draco prendre du plaisir sur lui, se sentir à sa place, entre ses reins. Il sentait qu'il allait jouir. Il le sentait, ça lui brûlait les reins. Le blond semblait ne plus être très loin non plus, se caressant devant lui, la tête en arrière.

- PAPA!

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Non. C'était pas possible, faites que la porte soit fermée.

BAM!

Draco eut juste le temps de se recouvrir de sa chemise pendant qu'Harry agrippait la couverture et les entourait. Quels idiots! Ils avaient oublié de fermer la portes sous le coup du plaisir!

- Papa!

Leur petit garçon atterrit par terre, les mains sur le lit. Il leur lançait un regard gris pétillant, alors qu'Harry essayait de déloger le blond de sur lui. Pourquoi il ne bougeait pas?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri? souffla-t-il en sentant les fesses de Draco se contractées.

- Pourquoi Père est sur toi?

Question gênante. Il essaya à nouveau de faire bouger le blond. Sans succès. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?!

- On fait…

- Uh dada.

Harry regarda sa tendre moitié avec un air… éberlué. Uh dada? Mais… quel crétin!

- Moi aussi je veux!

- Non Gaby, répliqua fermement son père blond. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre pour ça. Demande à tonton Ron, il sait très bien le faire.

- Mais je veux être avec vous, pleurnicha le petit garçon.

- GABRIEL!

Des pas dans les escaliers. Harry pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus honte que maintenant. Ce salaud de blondie restait sur lui et le pire, c'est qu'il contractait ses muscles autour de lui par intermittence. Il n'arrivait même pas à débander devant son enfant! Quelle honte!

Blaise arriva, tout essoufflé. Son visage sombre parut rougir et il comprit la scène d'un coup d'œil. Il ferma les yeux en attrapant le petit et lorsque Ron arriva enfin, alerté par son cri, il le lui mit dans les bras et le poussa dans les escaliers. Avant de fermer la porte, il gronda froidement:

- Vous êtes ses pères! Vous avez pas fini de faire les gamins? En plus de me choquer moi, vous brûler l'innocence de votre gosse! Putain, mais vous n'êtes pas des animaux! Arrêtez un peu de vous envoyez en l'air quand ça vous chante!

Et il claqua la porte. Ces deux-la… pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais quand il se calma, il se dit que c'était tout aussi bien. Ensemble, ils étaient vraiment un tout. Ensemble, ils arrivaient à illuminer ses tristes jours. Ensemble, ils arrivaient à le faire doublement chier!

Quand Blaise claqua la porte de leur chambre, Harry se sentit terriblement mal. Il repoussa la couverture et grogna en voyant l'érection encore raide de son mari.

- Putain Draco, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas poussé quand Gaby est arrivé? S'énerva-t-il.

- Je n'allais pas gâcher une érection alors que je savais que quelqu'un allait arriver chercher notre fils, répondit nonchalamment l'autre en reprenant ses coups de reins pour le faire taire.

- Tu… putain arrêtes! Tu es… vraiment un Serpentard. Penser à ton propre bien-être avant… celui des autres. Et même avant - aah - celui de ton gosse.

Il se dit que les remontrances seraient pour plus tard, quand ils en auraient fini. Draco allait souffrir. Il se le jurait.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**C'est léger, vous devez être choqué par le comportement de Draco, je ne sais pas. Mais je me suis dit que Draco… c'est Draco. Il est heureux et il a une super famille et une petite fille en route. Les bonus qui viendront ne parleront que du « passé » dans le sens: avant d'avoir le bébé et le mariage…**

**Je ne voulais pas vous le dire et vous laissez deviner… tant pis, attendez-vous au pire avec moi!**

**EliH**


	11. Bonus

**Nytiss973** (ou mon ombre!): haha, si tu baves autant pour le dernier chapitre, qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant xD je te remercie de m'avoir suivi jusque là =) après tout, tu as été ma toute première revieweuse, alors merci encore! :o

**77Hildegard:** haha Gabriel est un peu grave xD est tellement naïf encore. Mais oui, j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera aussi fou que les jumeaux Weasley. Merci de m'avoir suivit jusque là =)

**L guest**: je suis contente que tu m'ais suivi jusque-là =) effectivement, j'ai encore plein d'autres fiction en cours, et j'ai commencé récemment une fiction qui me tenait à cœur mais dont je n'avais aucun élément déclencheur pour l'écrire haha. Rassure toi, c'est que des HPDM. Je ne me vois pas écrire sur d'autres couples, j'y peux rien. Je t'ai déjà parlé de « Les chats sont des Serpentards » que je suis en train décrire lentement et doucement, « C'est le mien » toute nouvelle fiction que j'avais en tête et deux OS que je dois publier dans pas très longtemps. Ah et un autre, assez compliqué à écrire du fait du manque d'information que je dois combler et tout… bref, je publierais dès que je serais sûr de le finir (je n'aime pas laisser les choses en plan… c'est pas poli). Bref, je te laisse lire ces derniers OS, et… merci de m'avoir suivi =)

**Groumde:** eh! Je m'attendais pas à te surprendre à ce point xD tu dis que je suis frontale… hum… on va plutôt dire que je suis inconsciente des risques qui suivraient potentiellement mes écrits. Sincèrement, je m'en fous de ce que penseraient les autres… tant que c'est logique dans l'histoire, ça m'est égale. Et pour tes conseils… on va dire que tu es une des rares personnes à me faire une reviews détaillés, me disant ce qui va ou ne va pas, me disant ce que tu penses, me critiquant au niveaux de mes points faibles, et ça, ça m'est vraiment précieux ^^' merci =) et pour ton conseil de mamie… je la réutiliserais sans hésiter ^^

**Brigitte26:** haha, Gabriel est une fusée, malin et capable d'échapper à ses baby-sitter. Harry et Draco n'avaient qu'à faire attention! J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite =) et merci de m'avoir suivi jusque-là!

**t-choupi:** j'avais peur de faire fausse route au départ avec ce chapitre. Beaucoup d'auteurs font un flop avec leur fin. Trop niais, trop maladroit, trop je ne sais pas quoi. Et je ne voulais pas que ça finisse guimauve… je constate que la réaction de Draco plait à un bon nombre ^^ je te remercie pour tes reviews et bonne lecture!

**Nerilkka:** haha Draco est terrible c'est vrai, ça se voit que le mariage ne l'a pas ramolli comme bon nombre de personne xD toujours penser à soi et à son bien-être premier. J'espère que les bonus vont te plaire =)

**Manoirmalfoys:** sincèrement? Il va essayer de faire rentrer les principes des Malfoy dans la tête de son fils mais quand il va voir qu'il est très heureux comme il est, il va laisser tomber. Et bien sûr, il va penser à lui, lui et lui et à son plaisir avant de s'occuper de son fils xD enfin, il l'a dit. Il ne gâchera pas une érection pour faire sortir son fils. C'est un Serpentard, faut pas chercher haha

**Sakura-okasan:** haha, je crois bien que ce site n'apprécie pas certaines touches de nos claviers… c'est grave ça. Je comprends mieux ta review maintenant :o j'espère que ces derniers morceaux te plairont! Bonne lecture =)

**Angeleye:** Je constate que ta passion pour Draco est sans borne xD ça fait plaisir à voir, je ne suis donc pas la seule haha. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que nos écrits sont appréciés et sache que cette fin sera vraiment la dernière :p alors ne me refais pas les yeux de chat Potty :p ça marchera plus!

**Donnaqueenly:** alors… toi… tu m'as demandé que maintenant de décrire la naissance de Gabriel! C'est trop tard! Fallait le dire plus tôt! Où vais-je avoir le temps de l'écrire :o en tout cas, je te remercie, la guerre, c'est pas trop mon truc, et ça m'a coûté de faire disparaître Théo, mais il est devenu un martyr! Ou pas! Je te remercie de m'avoir suivi! Tu m'as tellement fait plaisir avec tes reviews ^^

**Kirane66:** wow! Si je mettais Draco dans des situations totalement honteuses mais tout à fait approprier pour lui, tu vas continuer à l'adorer? Non je plaisante, sincèrement, ça me fait plaisir que sa réaction t'ait plus, je n'étais pas très chaud pour ça, mais… on a tellement de fiction qui disent: « Harry avait eu tellement honte quand son fils l'avait vu au lit avec Draco » ou « Je ne ferais rien avec toi tant que tu n'auras pas trouver de solutions pour empêcher notre fille d'entrer dans notre chambre à l'improviste». Bah… c'est bien, c'est gentil, c'est drôle, mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Harry? Alors voilà, j'ai donné une des raisons pour lesquels ils faut mettre la serrure et bien refermer la porte derrière eux! Haha. Bref, bonne lecture hein =)

**Dymitry:** Gabriel est encore trop jeune… il est encore pur et naïf. Mais je pense que lorsqu'il atteindra les onze ans, il sera trèèèèès content de s'éloigner xD surtout que Draco est sans pitié… et que Harry laisse faire…

**J'ai rajouté deux bonus, à la fin, parce que c'était pas assez pour certaines :o j'espère que ça vous plaira! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire héhé. Mamilys, Donnaqueenly, je parlais de vous pour les bonus :p**

* * *

_**Bonus 1:**_

Draco observa son amant. Il était concentré sur les révisions. Ou sur la plume en sucre qu'il suçait depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas. Mais il le trouvait… adorable. Il avait envie de le manger. Tout cru. Mais il ne pouvait pas. La belette le surveillait depuis un moment. Et ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Granger l'aurait transformé en ver de terre s'il avait osé faire gémir le brun de plaisir. Quel malchance.

Alors il regardait Harry, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles pour le faire jouir sous sa main.

- Malfoy, grogna le rouquin. Tu baves.

Ah non, ne pas y penser en fait. En plus, il se sentait un peu serré en bas.

- J'ai besoin de me reposer, se plaignit soudain le brun.

- Harry! Ça ne fait qu'une heure que nous sommes là!

Il devrait peut-être dire à Granger de revoir ses heures de travail et de repos.

- Je vais raccompagner Harry, déclara le blond en se levant. Il a besoin de faire une sieste. Le test de métamorphose a été fatiguant tout à l'heure.

- Rappelle-toi que demain, c'est épreuve pratique de sortilège le matin et écrit de potions l'après-midi! C'est le dernier jour d'épreuves!

Draco hocha de la tête et emmena son amant avec lui. Ça allait être simple pour lui. Mais Harry et les potions…

- Je veux un câlin, souffla le brun quand il tomba sur leur lit.

- Je dois te faire réviser les potions.

- Câlin d'abord.

Draco soupira. Plus le temps passait, et plus il était mou avec lui. Il accepta finalement et prit le brun dans ses bras. L'autre se blottit contre lui dans un soupir.

- Je t'aime.

Le blond sourit. Harry aussi devenait mou.

- Moi aussi. Mais sache que ça ne me fera pas oublier tes révisions…

Sa voix s'affaiblit à la fin. Son amant avait posé sa main sur son entrejambe encore dur.

- Tu disais?

- On n'a pas le temps, Harry, gémit-il alors que ce dernier posait sa main dans son caleçon.

- On a toujours le temps pour une fellation, contra l'autre en descendant plus bas.

Draco soupira. Capricieux jusqu'au bout. Mais il n'allait pas dire non. Il sentit les mains chaude de son amant déboutonnées son pantalon pendant que son nez tentait de passer sous ses vêtements.

Il descendit brusquement pantalon et caleçon et Draco frémit sous le courant d'air. Il accepta les lèvres qui se dressaient devant lui et sa langue pénétra l'antre chaude et humide de son brun pendant que ce dernier touchait son sexe du bout des doigts.

Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

* * *

_**Bonus 2:**_

La semaine qui suivit fut composée d'épreuves en tout genre pour les ASPICs. Potion, pratique et écrit, métamorphose, pratique et écrit, sortilèges, pratique et écrit. Draco faisait tout pour qu'Harry soit le moins fatigué possible, et tentait de lui faire rentrer les propriétés de toutes les plantes ou il se savait trop quoi en tête par divers moyens de persuasions telle que la fellation, les bonbons, les menaces... Mais Harry rechignait. Finalement, le dernier jour des épreuves passa, avec sortilège en pratique et potion en écrit. Dès que c'était terminé, Harry avait pris son amant à part.

Le soulagement avait rendu leurs ébats plus animés que d'habitude, Harry gémissant toujours plus de caprices, d'ordres, et Draco, acceptant avec enthousiasme toutes les paroles du brun. Ils s'étaient endormis, ignorant les coups à la porte du brun pour aller dîner.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en premier, dans la chaleur de l'étreinte du blond. Il allait lui faire sa déclaration. Tout était prêt pour aujourd'hui. Il redessina les traits de son amant avec les yeux, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

- « _Il est à nous _», pensa-t-il tendrement. Il sentit un coup dans son ventre, comme si Gabriel lui répondait avec enthousiasme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, grogna une voix ensommeillée.

- Mon amant.

- Ah ouais? Et il est comment?

- Beau à se damner, doux comme un agneau, serviable comme un elfe de maison…

Il se retrouva sur le dos, une bouche collée à la sienne. Mais il était tellement mort de rire qu'il ne pouvait rendre ses baisers.

- Je vais peut-être tuer ton amant pour prendre sa place, murmura le blond en le mordillant au cou. Mais sache que je serais moins clément que lui si tu me traites d'elfe de maison.

Un échange de tendresse s'ensuivit, que nous ne décrirons pas ici. Mais Harry était prêt à faire sa déclaration, alors il interrompit leur baiser, un regard sérieux détaillant le visage du blond.

- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas répondu l'autre jour, déclara-t-il pendant que l'autre commençait à s'attendre au pire. Je sais aussi que je t'ai fait beaucoup attendre, mais je ne sais pas si c'était sérieux. Mais ce que je vais te dire, est très sérieux. Et je veux que tu me répondre positivement. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Draco le regarda, étonné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

- Veux-tu m'épouser?

Draco manqua de s'étouffer. C'était lui qui avait fait la demande! Pas lui!

- J'ai beau être celui qui est en cloque, répliqua Harry devant le regard choqué du blond, je suis toujours un homme! Alors voilà, je te le demande. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment avoir ce bébé avec moi? Est-ce que tu veux me supporter jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes sourd? Est-ce que tu veux mourir avec moi si ce jour venait?

Draco comprit que s'il lui reposait approximativement ces questions, c'était parce qu'il avait réfléchi aux conséquences et qu'il était d'accord. Mais il ne connaissait pas ses réponses à lui. Alors il sourit, et l'embrassa. Oui, il était prêt. Il avait déjà sacrifié bien des choses pour Harry, alors pourquoi ne pas y aller jusqu'au bout?

- Alors lèves-toi.

Draco aurait surement suivit le brun n'importe où. Ils se levèrent tranquillement, se lavèrent sensuellement, se prirent érotiquement avant que finalement, Harry s'écrie qu'ils étaient en retard. Le blond ne comprit pas, mais le suivit en courant presque jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Un homme enceint peut être rapide quand il le veut. Ridicule. Mais rapide.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le vieux directeur devant la table des professeurs, tout de blanc vêtu, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Il vit aussi Snape, son parrain, qui lui lançait un regard indéchiffrable, mais qu'il interpréta positivement comme de la joie… ou de la résignation. Il vit aussi Blaise, devant l'autel avec Weasley, qui les attendaient. Tous les autres élèves étaient assis de part et d'autre du couloir. Il regarda Harry, incrédule.

- Déjà? Mais… C'est au ministère qu'il faut faire tout ça! Ici, ça ne servira à rien.

- Justement, répliqua le brun avec un grand sourire. Tu connais l'Union Magique?

Ça lui disait effectivement quelque chose… quelque chose en rapport avec les Sang-Purs. Puis il se rappela et se frappa la tête mentalement. Il aurait dû y penser avant!

- C'est Granger qui t'en a parlé? Grommela-t-il.

- Luna.

Il hocha de la tête. Bien. Il devrait la remercier.

Dumbledore avait fait en sorte qu'aucun élève entre dans la Grande Salle avec sa baguette. Ainsi, la cérémonie se passerait sans problème, et les futurs partisans de Voldemort ne pourraient rien faire. De toute façon, il était impossible de cacher le lien qui unissait Harry et Draco depuis le scandale fait dans la Gazette.

Les deux jeunes futurs mariés approchèrent de l'autel où se trouvait les deux témoins et Dumbledore.

Blaise sentit le regard pénétrant du blond et il se sentit obliger de répondre à sa question muette.

- Je ne suis pas dans ton camp, déclara-t-il. Je ne peux encore rien décider avec ma mère. Mais je suis aussi ton ami. Alors j'ai accepté d'être ton témoin. Même si tu n'étais pas au courant.

- C'est un coup des Gryffondors? Demanda-t-il.

Un hochement de la tête et il tourna son regard vers le trio.

- Je me suis fait avoir comme un Poufsouffle, soupira-t-il en serrant la main de son futur mari.

La cérémonie débuta, sous la chorale de Flitwick, Dumbledore commençant le rituel qui réunirait Harry et Draco jusqu'à leur mort.

- Harry James Potter, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Promettez-vous d'aimer votre mari, de l'honorer, de le chérir et de le protéger dans la maladie ou la santé, la richesse ou la pauvreté et de lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, ou vous réunisse à nouveau?

- Oui, je le promets.

- Et vous Draco Lucius Malfoy, promettez-vous d'aimer votre mari, de l'honorer, de le chérir et de le protéger dans la maladie ou la santé, la richesse ou la pauvreté et de lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, ou vous réunisse à nouveau?

- Oui, je le jure.

Des courants magiques commencèrent à s'élever, pendant que, de leurs mains liées, une chaîne lumineuse apparaissaient.

- Alors je vous déclare, mari et mari.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent emprisonner dans une bulle de magie, pendant qu'ils échangeaient leur premier baiser d'époux sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles.

Ils étaient liés. Leur vie commune commençait, et elle ne serait pas rose tous les jours. Mais quand on aime, ce qui compte, c'est être ensemble, non?

* * *

_**Bonus 3:**_

Draco regardait la neige tombée. Ces gros flocons qui annonçaient un Noël blanc. Un Noël qu'il passerait comme d'habitude entre sa chambre et la salle à manger, entre ses parents et ses elfes de maison. Sa mère serait toute sourire, lui prodiguant câlins et tendresse pendant que son père la fustigerait de traiter ainsi son seul héritier. Discipline et discipline. Tels étaient les maîtres mots de Lucius Malfoy.

Sinon, il passerait Noël seul, avec les elfes de maison, pendant que ses parents iraient à une quelconque réception. Il ne savait pas. Il soupira en rangeant un énième pantalon. Demain, le grand départ. Le repas avait été agréable, Pansy avait disparu mais il ne s'en faisait pas, elle devait être avec son amant mystère. Blaise lui avait parlé de ses projets pour les vacances: partir dans un pays chaud avec sa mère. Crabbe et Goyle, il ne leur avait même pas demander, aussi insignifiants l'un que l'autre.

Il n'avait pas demandé à Potter par contre ce qu'il allait faire. Sûrement aller chez les Belettes.

Son cœur s'accéléra. On venait de l'entourer à la taille.

- Même pas un sursaut? Chuchota sensuellement la voix en glissant son nez sur son cou. Je suis déçu.

- Je suis un Malfoy, Potter, renifla-t-il pour cacher son trouble. Je sais contrôler et cacher mes réactions.

- Mais pas ÇA, répliqua Harry en posant brutalement sa main sur son entrejambe déjà dur.

Un profond soupir sortit de ses lèvres fines. Quel connard, le prendre par surprise!

- Tu m'attendais au point de bander en imaginant tout ce que je te ferais?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il en était incapable. Que cette main continue ses mouvements! Mais il ne bandait pas parce qu'il imaginait l'arrivée de Potter! Non! C'est juste que la position dans laquelle ils étaient était terriblement érotique et excitante selon lui.

Mais Potter s'arrêta dans ses gestes. Il voulait une réponse.

- Tu es impatient? Murmura-t-il en glissant difficilement sa main dans son pantalon. C'est vrai que deux semaines d'abstinence sera aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi.

Draco avait pris appui sur le rebord du lit. Il allait s'écrouler dans pas très longtemps s'il continuait ses délicieux mouvements.

- Baise-moi, Malfoy.

Draco cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu?

La main libéra son sexe et Potter s'allongea sur le lit, cravate défaite, chemise froissée dévoilant un bout de son ventre. Un appel au viol, à la luxure. Un appel direct du paradis. Draco le regarda pendant qu'il défaisait sa chemise lentement, sous le regard brûlant de son amant. Il allait en profiter au maximum. Toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Deux semaines sans sexe, c'était pénible à souhait.

- Prends-moi comme tu n'as jamais pris quelqu'un, souffla le brun en se tortillant pour remonter vers la tête de lit. Je veux te sentir au point qu'une semaine ne serait pas suffisant pour que mon cul s'en remette.

Draco expira par le nez. Profondément, lentement. Résister. Tenir. Il déboutonna son pantalon, regardant toujours le visage de celui qu'il appelait « Le Balafré » devant les autres. Son sexe sursauta quand il vit la main de Potter se diriger vers ses lèvres, sucer un doigt pour le descendre sur son torse, sur son ventre.

Expirer par le nez. Profondément. Lentement. Résister. Tenir.

- Draco…

Non il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il écarta les jambes du Gryffondor téméraire et se plaça entre elles. Il se sentait bien ici. Il posa une main sur son sexe et l'autre soupira. Il fit quelques mouvements. L'autre gémit. Un Potter saignant. Parfait.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, de sa langue, le Potter ne résista pas, il accepta, et c'en était que plus excitant.

Il lui déboutonna la chemise, faible et très agaçant rempart pour atteindre la peau du brun. Il abandonna les lèvres pulpeuses et descendit vers le cou. Potter était sa propriété. Et il allait le marquer comme tel. Ce soir, il allait en profiter comme jamais, et l'autre s'en rappellerait longtemps. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le torse. Il retrouva les deux bouts de chairs et les pinça. Aucune réaction. Il fallait les sensibiliser. Ce qu'il faisait depuis quelque temps. Potter n'était pas une fille.

Il fit glisser le pantalon violemment. Il était nu contre lui.

- Pas de caleçon, Potter?

- Je sais que ça t'exciterait.

Draco leva un sourcil moqueur. Il avait raison. Avec une fille, il aurait trouvé ça vulgaire mais avec Potter… c'était tellement… bandant.

Il lui attrapa le manche, l'autre s'arqua. Adieu le sourire coquin, faites place aux gémissements.

- Tu es pas mal, Potter. Dommage que je ne puisse pas te ramener chez moi. Je t'aurais attaché à mon lit. Et je t'aurais baisé toute la journée.

Un œil vert se posa sur lui. Il ne put parler, Draco le dominait avec sa main. Pourtant, il prit sa baguette, et, sous le regard vert, il lança un informulé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Parfait. Un Potter à point.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Il gigota. Il regarda ses mains posées contre la tête de lit. Impossible de se libérer.

- Un Potter totalement offert à moi, chuchota Draco en se reculant. Si les autres voyaient ça.

- S'ils me voyaient, tu ne pourrais plus avoir de contrôle exclusif sur moi.

Merde. Il avait raison. Le blond grogna et descendit vers le pénis de Potter. Il donna un coup de langue.

Un soupir.

Il commença à laper comme un chat. Cela produisit son effet. Harry gigota de plus en plus, soupirant et gémissant.

- Prends-moi…

Draco avait envie de lui obéir, de s'enfouir en lui. Mais c'était trop tôt. Il descendit sa langue vers le bas, vers les bourses. Il lécha. Il les prit dans sa bouche. Les fit rouler entre sa langue et ses dents, aspira avec ses lèvres. Potter devint fou. Il aimait quand Potter était fou.

Il descendit encore sa bouche, vers ce petit trou qu'il allait pénétrer dans un futur très proche. Sa langue sortit et y plongea difficilement. Ce soir encore, ça serait serré. Ça serait bon.

- Mets-moi ta bite!

Que de vulgarité. Pour la peine, il allait le punir. Pas de préparation.

D'un accio, il fit venir le flacon de lubrifiant. Il posa une couche généreuse sur deux doigts et les enfonça dans le petit trou chaud et accueillant. Il étala bien le liquide sur les parois. Puis il ressortit, ignorant les grognements du brun avec un sourire sadique. Il posa une autre couche de lubrifiant sur son sexe et l'étala. Il soupira. Le froid ne diminua pas pour autant la chaleur de son pénis.

Il regarda son gland se dirigé vers Potter. Il regarda Potter dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il allait se faire prendre, et le mit au défi de le faire au plus vite.

Impatient petit Potty.

Son gland entra. La pression était délicieusement douloureuse. Très serré. Très bon.

Il ressortit pour réentrer. Quelques centimètres avant de ressortir.

- Malfoy, gémit le brun en serrant les fesses.

Il était à moitié entré. Il ferma les yeux. Se concentrer.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Harry était arqué sur le lit, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait dû toucher la prostate.

Il fit un mouvement de hanches, pour l'ouvrir un peu plus, pour rentrer un peu plus.

Harry ouvrit soudain les yeux, un gémissement de douleur au bord des lèvres. Il lança un regard noir au blond. Ce dernier eut un sourire angélique sur le visage.

- Tu voulais que je rentre plus vite, fit-il remarquer en entamant un va-et-vient soutenu.

- Connard, souffla Harry en enserrant son amant entre ses jambes. Tu… tu t'es enfoncé d'un coup… aah…

Draco l'embrassa. Qu'il profite. Ce soir, il allait l'écarteler, le prendre tellement longtemps, tellement fort, qu'au bout de deux semaines, son petit cul se serrerait encore en se rappelant de cette nuit.

Il se redressa un peu et prit les chevilles qui l'enserraient. Potter ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Un sourire du blond, et ses chevilles furent en l'air, permettant une meilleure pénétration.

Harry hurla. On n'entendit plus que le bruit que faisait leurs peaux à chaque impact, à chaque coup de rein, Harry vit des étoiles. Le plaisir. Il se relâcha. Il le laissa faire, il profita. Deux semaines, c'était long. Trop long.

Les poils de Draco se dressaient. Il le sentait. La magie était en train de prendre part à leurs ébats. C'était la première fois. Il accéléra ses mouvements. Il voulait le baiser jusqu'à l'oubli. Ne pas penser au lendemain. À ces deux semaines pénibles d'abstinence.

Harry hoqueta. Les meubles dans la chambre du blond étaient en train de se mettre à léviter. Ce n'était pas lui, il en était sûr. Il regarda Draco. Il semblait en transe. Il était beau. Il se rapprocha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il aimait ses lèvres. Il aimait ces yeux gris voilés par le plaisir qui le regardaient.

- Encore…

Draco accéléra. Les coups était brutaux, rapides, Harry cria. Ça excita Draco. Il relâcha sa magie au point que les mains du brun se libérèrent. Les meubles se mirent à tournoyer. Mais il ne le remarqua pas. Ce qu'il remarqua plutôt, ce fut les joues rougies du brun, et son regard vert. Un vert foncé, assombri par le plaisir.

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Pourtant, il sentait que ça venait. Il sentait qu'Harry allait venir.

- Touche-toi.

Harry le regarda, et posa une de ses mains sur son sexe. Draco regarda cette main caressée le membre. Il était comme hypnotisé. Encore un petit peu…

- Je vais venir…

Draco acquiesça. Lui aussi.

Il lâcha les chevilles de son amant et attrapa son visage. Il le regarda, et l'embrassa.

Encore quelques coups de rein, et ils jouirent ensemble.

Harry ouvrit un œil quand leur orgasme s'affaiblit et tapota le blond.

- Regarde!

Draco regarda à son tour la pièce. Des étincelles de magie voletèrent encore et les meubles se posèrent doucement sur le sol, pas à leur place habituelle.

- C'est nous qui avons fait cela? Murmura le blond en restant profondément ancré dans Harry.

- Sûrement…

Le regard gris se posa sur son amant. Alangui sur les couvertures, quelques traces laiteuses sur le ventre, les cheveux en bataille, le regard brillant. Son sexe enfla à nouveau.

- C'est reparti?

Harry gémit sous le coup de rein. Son sexe réagit à nouveau et un sourire sadique après, la nuit continua pour eux, emprunt de gémissements, de murmures, de cris, de complicité, sans se douter que la vie avait été donnée ce soir-là.

* * *

_**Bonus 4:**_

Quatre ombres apparurent dans une rue mouillée. L'une était presque courbée, l'autre tentait de la retenir, une autre avait les yeux bandés et le dernier semblait faire le guet. Il faisait noir, un peu froid pour un mi-septembre, mais les quatre ombres ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ils devaient se mettre à l'abri. Vite.

- Je l'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester trop longtemps à cet endroit, siffla une voix traînante, teinté d'inquiétude.

- Nous n'avions pas reçu les ordres, soupira pour la énième fois son ami en s'avançant, la baguette à la main. Nous n'avons plus le choix, il faut le ramener au QG.

Un gémissement de la part de celui toujours plié en deux, fut assez pour que celui qui le retenait suive le chemin.

Trois adolescents. Ou presque adultes, s'étaient cachés dans le monde moldu pendant deux mois, attendant que la grossesse d'Harry Potter-Malfoy ait atteint le terme. Tout c'était à peu près bien passé, mêlant leurs journées aux fous rires et aux crises de nerfs. Mais ce soir-là, ils avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts qui semblaient au courant de leurs cachette malgré le sort Fidélitas. Draco Potter-Malfoy avait remarqué les ombres qui rôdaient dans le quartier, et n'avait pas mis longtemps pour deviner leur identité. Il avait paniqué, prié son ami Blaise de faire vite, de s'enfuir tant qu'il était encore temps. Mais un Mangemort avait réussi à pénétrer la maison. Et à la surprise de tous, c'était Théodore Nott en personne qui s'était tenu devant eux, leur demandant leur protection.

Ils avaient dû faire vite et avaient décidé de bander les yeux de Théodore pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient. Mais le combat et l'adrénaline faisant son effet, Harry avait perdu les eaux. La panique avait submergé le couple et, grâce à un portoloin que le brun tenait cacher dans un collier, ils avaient pu échapper à leurs ennemis.

Draco regarda son ami Blaise tapé le code secret contre le sol et vit les maisons moldus se séparés en deux pour laisser place au 12,Square Grimmauld.

Le blond se rappelait encore des discussions houleuses dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La décision de laisser Harry à l'écart de la guerre, pour ne pas perturber sa grossesse, le sort de Fidélitas qui avait été placé sur le meilleur ami d'Harry et sur la maison où le trio avait vécu pendant deux mois et demi…

Il lança un coup d'œil inquiet au brun pendant que Blaise ouvrait la porte de la maison, traînant un Théodore Nott temporairement aveugle.

Molly Weasley avait insisté pour avoir Harry à côté d'elle, pour qu'elle s'en occupe. Mais le QG était trop bruyant, et Harry avait besoin de calme. Seule Pomfresh avait eu l'autorisation de venir le voir, pour vérifier si le bébé allait bien. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas pu rester près de lui malgré leur désir: ils étaient constamment en mission pour l'Ordre et Blaise avait finalement été assigné au rôle de « garde du corps ».

Draco regarda Blaise crié dans toute la maison pour prévenir de leur présence pendant qu'Harry lui montrait les escaliers. Il hocha de la tête et essaya de le faire monter, ignorant les bruits de pas dans tout le QG et les têtes qui se tournaient vers eux.

Harry lui indiqua une porte au deuxième étage et il dut le porter le reste du chemin, le brun ne pouvant plus faire un seul pas.

- Où est Pomfresh? S'écria Draco en voyant Ginny Weasley dans le cadre de la porte.

- Elle doit arriver dans quelques minutes, répondit le rousse avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas, Harry venait de pousser un hurlement qui lui fit mal au cœur. Sa moitié était en train de souffrir et il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Qu'on m'achène, gémit le brun en serrant la couverture sous lui. Putain ça fait trop mal!

- Ça va aller, chuchota le blond en lui baisant le front. Ça va aller. Gabriel va arriver…

- Pourquoi il ne sort pas? S'énerva-t-il. Il n'a pas raté le train que je sache! Aaah!

- Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, gronda une voix en arrivant précipitamment à son chevet. Je vous signale que c'est une grossesse MASCULINE et donc que vous n'avez pas les mêmes appareils qu'une femme.

- Qu'on m'achève, pleurnicha le brun. Draco, mon amour, s'il te plaît, fait quelque chosAAAh!

- Les contractions ne sont pas encore assez rapprochés, soupira l'infirmière. Il va falloir attendre encore quelques heures pour qu'il n'ait aucun soucis quand je l'extrairais.

- QUOI? S'écria Harry en serrant les dents. Quelques heures? Vous voulez ma mort c'est ça? Ce gosse est en train de me péter les organes! Il est hors de question qu'il reste plus longtemps à l'intérieur!

Mais l'infirmière l'ignora et sortit de la chambre, sous les insultes de l'homme enceint.

Draco se dit qu'il était vraiment vulgaire quand il souffrait. Mais que c'était assez excitant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme un con? Gronda son mari en le regardant méchamment. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a mis en cloque! Tu vas voir quand il sera sorti! Plus jamais je ne porterais tes gosses! Aah!

Draco sourit. Il était vraiment sexy avec son air grognon, la sueur coulant sur son front, les dents serrés. Il voulut l'embrasser. Et se reçut un coup à la tête.

- Merlin Potter, grogna le blond en se frottant le crâne. Mais t'es fou ou quoi?

- Tu oses t'approcher de moi alors que je suis en colère contre toi? S'écria Harry en déchirant la vieille couverture sous lui. Je ne veux plus te voir! Putain ça fait trop mal! AAAh!

L'ex-Serpentard se dit que les contractions devaient s'être assez rapprochés. Surtout qu'il était en train de devenir infernal.

- Chochotte, murmura le blond en se relevant.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça? Gronda le brun en lui serrant violemment le poignet.

- Je te laisse, tu ne veux plus me voir, répondit froidement Draco.

- Quoi? Tu vas me laisser comme ça? S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- C'est ce que tu voulais.

- Ne pars pas…

Le jeune homme le détailla. Et se rassit à même le sol. Vraiment, être enceint ne devait pas être drôle du tout…

Pomfresh revint deux heures plus tard, souriant devant ce couple improbable. Draco Potter-Malfoy était en train de faire l'exercice du petit chien à son mari. Et elle se dit que si Dumbledore avait été là, ses yeux auraient pétillés d'amusement. Mais voilà, il n'était plus là. Il était parti en mission deux mois plus tôt, cherchant un objet dangereux, pouvant tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle lui avait déconseillé cette aventure, car il était de plus en plus faible. Mais ce dernier était parti. Il était revenu. Mais était mort de ses blessures. Pomfresh avait crut percevoir de la magie noire. Il était impossible de refermer les plaies béantes. Et Albus Dumbledore était parti, laissant un étrange testament au Trio d'Or et l'objet qu'il avait réussi à récupérer au prix de sa vie.

Un hurlement sonore la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle se rapprocha, brandit sa baguette sur le ventre de son patient et de quelques mots prononcés en latin, comprit qu'il était à mi-chemin de la libération.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Elle remarqua qu'Harry se mordait la langue pour ne pas parler. Et ce fut le blond qui lui répondit.

- Il ne va pas bien du tout, mais il a décidé de contrôler sa colère.

- Il va falloir lui enlever ses vêtements, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais devoir faire une césarienne.

- Qu'est-ce donc? Souffla le blond enlevant le pantalon de son mari.

- Je vais devoir lui ouvrir le ventre pour faire sortir le bébé, expliqua-t-elle, ignorant le hoquet d'horreur de l'ex-Serpentard. Bien sûr, ça sera fait de manière moldu, pour ne pas interférer avec la magie du petit. Je vais placer une anesthésie locale tout de suite, ça atténuera peut-être la douleur de monsieur Potter-Malfoy.

Elle voyait bien que Draco ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle avait caché cette dernière étape pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas ou proteste encore plus.

Elle piqua le ventre de son patient et ses cris s'atténuèrent au bout d'un moment.

- Bien, je reviens dans deux heures, déclara l'infirmière.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent au QG de l'Ordre vers cinq heures du matin, l'inquiétude marquant leur visage, ils découvrirent toute la famille Weasley, Blaise et… Théodore? dans la cuisine. Ils étaient en train d'attendre les résultats. Ils n'avaient pas été autorisés à rentrer dans la chambre et restaient donc là, éveillés, une tasse de café dans les mains. Ron se précipita au deuxième étage et ralentit en entendant un hurlement strident. Ça devait être Harry. Il devait vraiment souffrir. Il sentit une main se glissée dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête et sourit maladroitement à sa petite-amie. Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus tous les trois. Il avait peur de voir qu'ils avaient changé. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient peur que la guerre les ait marqués.

Il entendit soudain un cri de bébé et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler des yeux d'Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient devenus parrain et marraine. Une nouvelle génération venait de naître.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco fébrile.

Ce type qu'ils avaient détesté pendant leur scolarité, qui avait changé du tout au tout pour leur meilleur ami. Il avait les traits tirés, pas très aristocratiques, mais quand il les vit, il leur sauta dans les bras, tout tremblotant.

- Il est né, souffla-t-il en se redressant. Merlin, ils vont bien tous les deux! Il faut que je prévienne Blaise. BLAISE! BLAISE! Gabriel est né! Merlin, je suis papa! BLAISE! Bon sang où es-tu?!

Le couple le regarda dévaler les escaliers, l'air extatique. Le bébé était né. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte ouverte. D'un regard, ils décidèrent d'avancer.

Ron sentit sa gorge se nouée quand il vit son meilleur ami, allongé sur le lit, des traces de sang tout autour de lui, les traits tirés, un petit paquet dans les mains.

Harry releva la tête quand il les entendit entrer et leur sourit. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Merlin, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les trois.

Ils ne virent pas Pomfresh s'éclipsée, et entendirent encore moins les hurlements de joie en bas. Harry tendit le paquet vers Ron et ce dernier le prit avec hésitation.

Une petit tête toute rouge et toute fripée lui fit face, il essayait de cligner des yeux et quand il réussit à les ouvrir, Ron inspira brusquement. Des yeux verts le fixèrent une seconde et se refermèrent tout aussi vite.

- Gabriel Blaise Ron Potter-Malfoy, murmura Harry, de peur de briser la magie de leurs retrouvailles.

Ron eut les larmes aux yeux.

En ce matin du treize septembre était né Gabriel Blaise Ron Potter-Malfoy, petit garçon non voulu puis chéri de ses pères, dans une guerre sanglante qui ne le regardait pas. Il était la petite lumière dans l'ombre, l'espoir pour tous de se reconstruire.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Le coup du: «_ il est à nous_ » dans le bonus 2 m'a fait tout bizarre. Je devais penser à ces mots comme étant les paroles d'Harry à son bébé pour désigner Draco. Mais à la place, c'est Gollum qui est apparu dans ma tête, et il ne veut plus s'en dégager xD**

**Je voulais finir sur une note très chaude avec le bonus 3. Et finalement, avec la demande de Donnaqueenly, ça a fini sur une note… je sais pas comme la décrire :p**

**Donc si vous avez chaud et êtes frustrés, plaignez vous à elle! Elle écrit aussi une superbe fic « _L'Héritier_ » (oui oui, je te fais de la pub, je suis géniale).**

**j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces derniers bonus (je crois l'avoir déjà dit...) et je n'y avais pas pensé. Alors merci les filles de m'avoir demandé ces bonus =)**

**Bref, merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivit! Et à la prochaine dans mes deux prochains OS! « _Mirage_****» et «_ Tolérance zéro_ ».**

**EliH**


End file.
